Team CEBS
by CJwat15
Summary: Inspired by RWBY, this story follows the adventure of four teens focused on four principles: Chivalry, Elegance, Brutality, and Serenity. And here in Attaria, their military, the Predator Units, are always looking for new recruits. What's in store for Christopher, Estrella, Benjamin, and Sade?
1. Chapter 1: Chivalry

"Fight for your beliefs. If you don't fight hard enough, no one will have faith in you."

"Stick to your morals and follow your heart."

"The fire in your heart can never be put out."

"Spread your wings of independence and soar into the skies."

The dark alleyways of Gria City are always tainted with pickpockets and other lowly thugs. Groups of them stride past the window of the Leaky Bucket Tavern, all while I'm sipping a virgin cocktail. My parents were good friends of the owner for the Leaky Bucket, so underage patrons (like myself) are still allowed inside.

Crime is rampant around here. Even meager amounts of cash aren't safe, and my wallet is always empty for safety. Just as I finish the remaining drops of liquid in my glass, a scream from an alleyway stirs me from my thoughts. Since my drink was pre-paid for, I don my ruby colored cloak, a magic gauntlet on my left hand, and slip a crimson ring onto my right hand. As the door swings open, a cold wind slaps me across the cheek. Oh great. It's not winter yet, so that means that there's an ice magic wielder around here.

I follow a trail of icicles to see three figures crowding in front of two girls. Well then. Normally I would just avoid a conflict like this, but I'm out of combat practice. School doesn't start for another two weeks. Plus, the victims here are girls. My sense of chivalry may be outdated, but I'm sticking to it.

WHAM! The ice mage goes flying with one of my magic infused punches. He screams in a girlish manner before slamming into a bunch of trash cans. "Next please." I calmly state.

The other two charge me while the third is still recovering. I easily dodge their attacks, and I think it's because they're drunk or something. However, company soon arrives. I turn my head to see three more enemies armed with machetes. Just as they charge though, I quickly fling my crimson ring off my of my hand, and it starts to change forms. Everyone else around me is surprised as I now grasp my signature weapon, the Scarlet Nightmare. A custom-made gunblade that fires explosive crimson rounds. Quickly loading some cartridges into the chamber, I jump and fire multiple rounds to propel me into the air. All while unleashing a hail fire to the surprised goons below me. I'm airborne, so I use the rest of my momentum to fling myself onto a rooftop. Oh crap! Are the girls okay? Scrambling to the edge of the rooftop, I see the girls making a run for it. Whew….agh! My sense of relief is soon interrupted by a haymaker to my face! Owowow….I have a lump on my cheek now. Jumping back onto my feet, I'm facing off against a male brute. He reaches into his back pocket and draws out a revolver. I quickly parry the bullet, but he's charging me! I roll to dodge, but he punches me in the face again! This isn't good. He flips a switch on his revolver, transforming it into his own gunblade! Shoot, I wasn't hoping to use my trump card, but my hand's being forced. So just as the brute is about to shoot again….I jump into the air..and spread my wings.

It's over within minutes. My blazing wings retract behind my cloak again, and I slip my weapon in ring form back onto my right hand. The brute is lying there, with his clothes torn to shreds, and blood seeping from his wounds.

"Damn you...Crimson." he mutters before passing out. Heh, that's my nickname. Oh well. I'd better get out of here before the police show up. Sirens start blaring in the distance as I jump into the night.

* * *

Author's Note:

The first four chapters of Team CEBS will take the main character represented by the letter (C,E,B,S), but after that, the character perspective will be put in here. Like this.

(Character Name)


	2. Chapter 2: Elegance

"If you remain on a pedestal of confidence for too long, it can go to your head."

"Celebrate every achievement with modesty."

"Take every failure with a grain of salt."

"And then you'll never fall victim to overconfidence."

Sigh. Another day filled with meeting disgusting male nobles. I drag myself up the stairs to my oversized chamber. Limping from exhaustion, I throw myself through the door. Then I dust myself off and sit down in front of my mirror. My pristine silver hair is still in perfect condition even after my faceplant. I untie my two ponytails and let my hair flow freely. It contrasts very well with my blazing ruby eyes and golden dress. Now then, I need to get rid of some stress. Striding over to my dresser, I open it up to reveal a collection of weapons. Different handguns, swords, and other weapons line up inside. Two weapons stand out though. Moonlight, a katana; and Starfury, a kodachi. I unsheath the kodachi to reveal the runes on the blade, which allows the blade to be a catalyst for casting spells. Once I've holstered my weapons, I have to put on a cloak before going outside. Otherwise I get glares from everyone else in the city, and all because I carry the name of the luxurious Silva Family.

I reach the shopping district of Gria City once I've dashed away from my family's mansion. Bustling crowds are easy to blend into, but everyone else seems to be gloomy though. The crime rate of the city is going up after all, so I don't blame anyone. However, the sweets shop still looks like a beacon of hope amidst all this dread. Stepping inside, delicious aromas fill the air. Different pastries and cakes are on display, a counter with multiple varieties of candies, and multiple patrons are enjoying beverages. My mouth starts watering, but a giant explosion from outside shook me out of it. A person came blasting through the door, bloodied and battered. Ratatattat! Blam! Crud, gunfire! I dash outside, and see multiple gangsters having a free-for-all. Man, where are the police? I'd better get out of here. I turn to run, but one of the gangsters comes flying at me! He flies over my head as I duck, but he quickly recovers and attempts to punch me! Drawing Moonlight, I smash the hilt into his throat to knock him out. Another three come from behind me as the first one falls unconscious. Parrying aside a pipe swing from a gangster, I flick out Starfury to slash another target. Both my blades are occupied though, and the last gangster smashes a wooden beam into my face! I'm knocked flying and smash into a wall. Ugh, my nose is bleeding. Picking myself up, I start to channel fire magic through Starfury. I spread the magic onto Moonlight, and charge towards my enemies.

Two of my targets were easily eliminated by a fiery blade dance. The gangster with the wooden beam attempts to swing at me again, but this time, I backflip over it and land perfectly. Shlack! My blades were ready to strike with ice magic this time, but instead, the gangster flinches, and falls over with a massive cut on his back.

Behind him, a cloaked figure. My own hood was knocked off during the fight, so my face is completely exposed. The cloaked figure moves towards the fallen gangster, a cloak the color of a ruby, and a gunblade menacing enough to instill fear into many people. Then those cold blue eyes that stare into mine from underneath that hood. They don't make me want to hide, but I'm still frightened. Only for a moment though. As the figure uses magic to jump up onto a rooftop. Whew, I'd better get out of here. My parents may be more than upset about my nose.


	3. Chapter 3: Brutality

"Silent but deadly, the shadows of night."

"Seeking vengeance with determination."

"Bullet or Blade?"

"Both are equally effective."

The clear sky above me is beautiful. Not a cloud in sight, and it's a lovely shade of blue. I'd spend more time here if...crap. I casually duck out of the way of a magic bolt. My pursuers still haven't given up, but I quickly dash into the depths of a forest attempting to lose them.

Reaching a cliff, I see a private transport in the distance. Oh? I think it belongs to the same company whom my pursuers belong to. Well..this should be fun. To avoid any conflict with my pursuers, I slide down the cliff towards the transport, and then I cast a spell to boost my jump towards my target.

"W..Who are you?!" screams a guard who just popped out of a hatch, and just as I landed. My answer? I drew my pistol and shot him right between the eyes. Then I follow his dead body back down into the transport. Inside, more guards armed with machetes are awaiting me. Unsheathing my knife, I initiate the conflict.

Not one of the guards survived. The metallic smell of blood was intoxicating, and the windows were caked in...people's insides. Sigh. I've become used to this sight. After, if you have to kill in multiple cases, you eventually learn to accept it. I don't think my mind can even feel the horror of killing anymore. Still….I need to kill the VIP or whoever on this train soon. Leaving the bloody mess alone, I dash through the train cars.

Only a few more guards were in the way before I reached a large platform carrying multiple crates. Trafficking? Or just regular goods? My thoughts on the contents of these crates are interrupted by two robotic sentinels. These robots are Haven models! Missile pods pop out of their backs, and I barely dodge. I'm in for a fight then. Using another magic infused jump I get the height advantage, all while pressing a button on my knife. It extends into the Midnight Justifier, a dual sided glaive with an ebony blade.

Unleashing the fury of the night's shadows, the robots go down fairly easily. Amidst the burning wreckage, I return my glaive to its knife form. I hear clapping. Turning around, a gruff looking man seems to be..pleased? No. I'm not taking any chances. Running towards the next car on the train, I topple over a few crates and such to slow him down. The man just casually dodges around them, but I'm able to deter him. Any potential contact I might've had with him is now shattered, as I detach the caboose with my knife. That man just fades into the distance now…

I had to jump off the train early, since an encounter with security would be really tedious right now. Besides, after getting blood on my hands, I want to eat something. Quickly sneaking into the town's district, I rummage through my pockets for some cash…...Nothing. My bag! Um..Nothing!

My frantic search yields a few coins. One dollar and twenty cents. Sigh...I should've waited for my paycheck before fighting a bunch of train guards. So now I've taken shelter in a dark alleyway, accompanied by the growling of my stomach. Just as I'm about to try and sleep, something thin slaps me across the face and sticks on me! I wheeze and scramble to remove it. Woah. It's a twenty dollar bill. What? Where?

"Hey Ben! It's been a while!" comes a familiar voice. I tilt my head up, to see a figure cloaked in crimson. Heh. I can always get help from Chris if I need it.


	4. Chapter 4: Serenity

"A life of war is torture."

"Stress and heartache all alike."

"Find your inner peace."  
"Combat despair with hope."

"Another performance tomorrow…." I sigh as I'm packing up my flute. The music business certainly is exhausting, but it's what I excel in. Holstering my flute case on my back, I burst out of another auditorium door. I need to hurry. The last time I tried this, a huge crowd surrounded me for my autograph, and then my sister had to free me from burly male hands. Fortunately, no one is waiting for me today. I need to cool off before tomorrow, the start of the new school semester. Hmm...my sister would be mad, but I think I'll head to a bar.

The smell of alcohol and greasy food permeates the air as I open the doors. Most people would think that a bar called the Herbalist and Chef would smell of fresh herbs, but instead it has that typical bar smell. Familiar yet disappointing. I walk up to the counter where a bunch of males are chugging beers and laughing at nothing. Twirling my golden hair, I ask the bartender for some jasmine tea.

The bar feels too tense as I'm drinking my tea. The laughter has turned into arguing, and the once comfortable atmosphere of a bar is now shattered. A chair comes flying over my head and hits the bartender! I duck behind a pile of tables to avoid the brawl that has erupted. Yikes...I have to get out of here. Just peeking out over the tables, I notice that the exit door is blocked by a large scuffle between multiple patrons. Unholstering my case, I draw my flute. After playing a melody, a small group of patrons seems to have calmed down a little. As for the rest, I'll have to fight. Opening my instrument case, I grab an extension for my flute, attach it, and my flute now takes the form of a staff. Swan Song, a flute turned into both a catalyst for magic, but works well in close quarters combat as a staff as well. To further enhance my magic, I bring out a spellbook. A circle of runes forms around me as I summon a swarm of razor sharp notes formed out of magic. Dashing forward, each patron who stood in my way was impaled by one of my magic notes. Clearing the door will be a bigger problem though.

Summoning more magic notes, I bring my staff against two more patrons. A giant group tries to jump me. BLAM! I unleash a musical pulse, knocking everyone back! Ugh. The exhaustion from my earlier performance is getting to me. I need backup, and just like I wished for it, a flash of silver streaks past me. A silver hooded figure pushes up against my back.

"Wanna finish this already?" says the hooded figure. Nodding my head in response, I decide to bolster my ally with one of my famous songs, Anthem Execution. I form a ring of rainbow colored notes that now surround the hooded figure. The figure then darts into the scuffle, quick as lightning. Unleashing a bladestorm, the figure clears a path for both of us. I quickly follow suit. However, as we both get outside I'm soon being yelled at.

"You idiot! No wonder I have to help you so many times after your recitals!" the hooded figure removes the hood, and reveals familiar silver hair. Agh...as always, my sister is here for me. I ignore her yelling and respond in my usual manner.

"Estrella, calm down already. If anything, our parents are going to be the ones freaking out. By the way, what happened to your nose?" Estrella brought her hand to her nose as I replied, and it was bleeding. We both agree to head home now though.

"This happens everytime...doesn't it Sade?" she calmly states. I nod. This is the problem with being part of the Silva Family. Oh well, I'm sure the new school year will bring some change of routine.


	5. Chapter 5: Dawn of Stardust

Estrella

A new school semester breeds so many opportunities. Friends to make, subjects to study, and memories to breed. Maybe Sade will get a boyfriend this year! For now, I just have to worry about getting to school on time though. I made sure to wake up a few hours before so I could get my stuff ready. My hair is tied up into two ponytails, and I'm wearing the Yorthmire Academy uniform already. Sade is still sleeping though. Well, it's time to give her a wake up call then! Tip toeing into the bathroom, I grab a plastic cup and fill it with cold water. Splash! Sade wakes up with a jolt as I dump the water all over her. She jumps around for a bit, but then she turns to look at me, pouting.

"Sade, breakfast is probably ready. I'll meet you downstairs!" I avoid Sade's potential puppy eyes and dash out the door with my bookbag. Bounding down the stairs, my nose is met with a wafting aroma from the dining room. My parents are both in the dining room when I get there. My mother greets me happily, with her lovely violet hair and blue eyes. My father on the other hand, greets me rather gruffly. He's still in a bathrobe from his morning shower, with his messy black hair and grey eyes. I sit down while greeting both of them too.

"Estrella, where's Sade?" my mother asks in a worried tone. After I casually state that Sade's still half-asleep, her expression changes to one of relief. That's our mom Trinity. She is always protective. Sade comes in, still half asleep. Dad starts lecturing her as she puts her head in her hands. Our father is strict, stuck on our combat training, studies, and routines. At the very least, he isn't horrible when it comes to relationships. No arranged marriages, just exhausting events with other noblemen. They only want our money though.

After a plate of eggs, toast, and bacon, Sade and I head out into a warm spring day. We both start walking towards school.

Fifteen minutes later, we stop in front of Yorthmire Academy. I already have gawkers, both male and female. Sade says goodbye to me and walks towards class. Great, now I'm the only target for any wandering eyes. Better get to class.

Sade

I slide into my homeroom five minutes before the bell. Sitting in my desk, I bring out one of my fantasy novels. However, I haven't even finished a chapter when a few of my classmates come around. Putting my book aside, we have a discussion on boyfriends. Personally, I didn't think one at my age was important. Even though my father suggested it. Ringgg! The homeroom bell sounds, and our teacher walks in. While she's taking attendance, my attention is on the new students. Most of them are girls. Boys are really creepy, just like Estrella said, they wish to marry for looks and status.

Homeroom is the quickest period however, and soon I'm skipping down the hallways for music class. It's the perfect place to relax, and create new song melodies for both my magic and performances. In our music room, the beautiful sounds of instruments fill the atmosphere. A few sour notes and squeaky chairs don't distract the class and I from keeping top form. Two of our classmates are horrid in their parts however. One is a pianist who tends to skip notes, and the other is a violinist who produces a screeching noise everytime she plays. Estrella could replace our violinist, but I have no idea who can replace our pianist. Oh well, today we'll just have to endure the horrible strains those two are producing.

Lunch break rolls around. I head down to the cafeteria to meet up with Estrella. Woah. The cafeteria is packed right now. Estrella is over by a table, so I'd better grab my lunch. The menu for today includes a rare steak and a fish platter. Both are equally mouth-watering, but I decide to have the fish platter.

Estrella is still chomping down on her steak as I sit down across from her. She greets me with food in her mouth. Sigh….I really wonder sometimes if I'm the younger sister here. However, just as I'm feeling a sense of superiority, Estrella seems to peer over my head. Turning around, I notice a duo standing out within the crowd. One has purple hair, the other has crimson hair. Estrella stops eating for a moment. Don't tell me Estrella has already gotten a boyfriend in the first few hours of school!? Just as I'm giving her strange looks, she denies it. Suspicious. Very suspicious. Still in a fluster, Estrella briefly states that she'll explain later, and then she dashes off as the bell rings.

No matter what..I..hate..Math! Third period has to be the worst. The first day back and everyone has to deal with stupid equations and word problems. After math class however, I have a free period. Hmm..maybe I'll go scope out that duo that caught my eye in the cafeteria. First, I need to find out about their classes and such. Walking through the hallways, I notice a giant group of girls crowding around the gym doors. After I excuse myself and push through the crowd...I see the duo from this afternoon. They're in a combat lesson right now. Well, there isn't a better time to analyze them than this.

The crimson haired one is using a training gunblade, while the purple haired one slashes through robot drones with an ebony colored knife. Both of them are exceptionally agile. I'm disgusted by the girls drooling over them, but the two males don't seem to care. A good sign I suppose. Oh wait….I'm staring too! As I try to squeeze back through the crowd, the bell rings, and I'm trampled by the stampeding crowd. Ouch...I feel like a pancake now.

"Hey, sorry about the fan squad." comes a voice from above me. I lift up my head, and there's the crimson haired boy.


	6. Chapter 6: Alluring Desires

Christopher

Just as I finished combat class, a giant fan group of Ben and I charged in through the gym doors. Easily dodging around them, Ben is swamped with those asking for his autograph and number. However….A younger girl seems to have been trampled though. Ben can wait, he's dealt with this before.

I walk over to the golden haired girl and extend my hand while asking if she was okay. She picks herself up and takes my hand, all while thanking me in a fluster. She seems to be clueless about this crowd though.

"Oh, this happens everyday. Ben over there is the one who gets most of the attention though. Probably because I started to show no interest early on." I explain, and she seems to accept that. Then she asks me a question. About her sister. Um….oops..I forgot about introductions. In a formal tone, I introduce myself as Christopher Yelick, adopted by the Yelick Family, but my real name is unknown. The little girl politely responded with "Sade Silva". Then she asks about her sister, Estrella Silva. I ask for a description, and become inquired when Sade describes her sister.

Silver hair...red eyes...exactly like that girl I helped by that sweets shop. Maybe I'll keep this to myself before I meet Estrella for myself. Sade looks at me curiously as I ponder about it. Quickly breaking the silence, I just let Sade know that Estrella may have seen me outside of school before. She takes that and asks me if I want to meet her. Glancing back at Ben, he seems to be handling the crowd just fine. I'd better get going before any of them notice me. Sade bounds down the stairs while I casually follow her.

While Sade and I make our way towards Estrella's classroom, I glance out the window and sigh. School has just started, and I already have a feeling that it's going to be one heck of a battleground this year. Sade then exclaims that we've arrived at Estrella's homeroom. Entering the classroom, I notice her. Estrella, the same girl from that night. The gang fight outside the sweets shop. Oh dear. She appears to have the same problem that Ben and I have. A giant crowd of boys has surrounded her desk, and she looks incredibly uncomfortable. Sheesh...I remember now. The Silva Family is one of those families which men want to marry into for the money or status. Sade looks like she's panicking, but I remain calm and walk inside. However…

"Is that the Crimson Eagle?"

"Yes it is! He's one of the top fighters in our school!"

Ugh. I've heard those lines way too often. I keep my pace while approaching Estrella's desk. Then I address the crowd. They start by snapping back at me, but they soon realize who I am. Weaving my way past the male crowd that now moves aside obediently, I acknowledge Estrella in a calm manner. She looks up at me hesitantly. The look in her eyes is filled with disgust, but it's soon replaced with relief when Sade comes bounding into the room. Estrella seems to respond in a more friendly tone now. However, she still seems to be...distant. Estrella then changes the subject by asking Sade about her day.

Outside the school, Estrella, Sade, and I have decided to visit a new cafe that opened. Maybe I should invite Ben though. He must be exhausted from dealing with all those girls. After getting agreement from the girls, I text Ben about our plans. I get a quick response. "Sure. I could use some coffee." The girls got ahead of me, so I quickly run to catch up.

Benjamin

Whew. Handling a bunch of popular girls is an enormous hassle. Luckily Chris just invited me to a cafe, and he's got girls with him. He's never been in a relationship before, but Chris is mature enough to handle one. I hate girls. They tend to only care about a guy's muscles, or their looks, or wealth. Chris has a similar view, but unlike me, he still stays on friendly terms with most girls. My cold demeanor towards girls is frigid like winter, breaks hearts like ice, and is relentless as a blizzard. All that gave me the title of "The Tundra Wolf".

After a short walk, I open the door to the cafe Paradise. Chris is there chatting away with the girl he helped earlier along. An older silver haired girl, who I assume is related to the younger goldie.

"Ben! Come sit down! You'll want to meet these two!" cries Chris, drawing the attention of a few patrons. Damn it Chris. You're supposed to be more discreet about this. I walk over to the table while ignoring the staring. Sitting down, Chris hands me a menu. A variety of pastries plaster the plastic menu. Yikes, if I said that out loud, it could become a new tongue twister. Everyone soon places their orders. Chris then introduces me to both the girls. Estrella, the silver haired one, and Sade, the golden haired sister of Estrella. While Sade is being chatted up by Chris, I slide over towards Estrella.

"It's rare that Sade actually opens up to boys." sighs Estrella. "She normally sticks to my morals and avoids them at all costs."

Heh. I respond by agreeing with her. Most males that come from the families around here are interested with girls for extremely trivial reasons. Wealth, titles and such...So utterly pathetic. Personally, I nearly fell into that trap as well. Until Chris shared some wisdom with me. Now Chris and I only look for personality and honesty in a girl. Estrella seems to be happy with this answer, which doesn't surprise me, considering her family name. Wait a minute..was it the Silva Family who owned that train? Hmm...no. I know what their family crest looks like, and it wasn't anywhere on the train. I'm about to question Estrella, but our food arrives. Chris stops talking and dives into a giant piece of strawberry cake, while Sade is enjoying a simple tea. As I sip my espresso, I look over at Estrella's food, and I nearly spew hot coffee everywhere. Estrella has a wide smile on her face and the biggest parfait I've ever seen in front of her. Both Chris and Estrella polish off their desserts fast, while Sade and I just nurse our drinks.

About thirty minutes later, Estrella and Sade thank us for the conversation, and say their goodbyes. I'm left alone with Chris who is currently paying the bill. He soons bounds back over, and I decide to ask him about..a document I so happened to find. Chris twitches as soon as he sits down, reading the document. Good. Chris has gone into serious mode. He no longer has his normal carefree and outgoing manner, and has switched into the stance and speech of a military general.

"Okay Ben, where is this brothel?" states Chris. The document is leaked information on an unauthorized brothel specializing in enslaved prostitutes. A brothel is bad enough, but then it's not even an official business founded by our..questionable government. However, the last line is something that will always sets Chris off. If he meets the "proud" businessmen of this "establishment", Chris is going to murder them. I'd provide backup, but my parents have asked me to run errands tonight. The loner tonight will be Chris.

Christopher

Okay. I need to prepare for tonight. Making my way back to my apartment, I run over the document Ben gave me again. The target is nearby the Leaky Bucket Tavern. Reaching the apartment complex I live in, I dash towards the elevator.

Three floors up, apartment#307 is waiting for me. Pulling out my key, I open the door and blindly stumble around to find the light switch. As light fills the room, my medium sized apartment comes to life. Reading the document again, I see that the building is called The Alluring Siren. Ugh. It's probably no wonder that it would be a brothel or something similar. Anyway, I'd better just have some instant noodles for now. Only two hours before The Alluring Siren opens anyway.

After two cups of instant noodles, I drop by my bedroom. The walls host a variety of weapons. I use these ones for practice, but my pride and joy is sitting on my bedside table. Scarlet Nightmare. Somehow, this helps me remember that I'm not actually part of the Yelick Family (my foster parents are living elsewhere right now). Carefully picking it up, I inspect my gunblade's condition. The crimson blade still glistens in the faint sunlight that leaks in through my window. A full clip of custom explosive cartridges is ready for firing, and it easily transforms into a ring for concealment.

Soon I'm in my usual nightly getup. A ruby cloak, fingerless gauntlets, Scarlet Nightmare, and a medium bag of general supplies. I'm also wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and an ebony colored sweater. Extra ammo and clips layer the insides of my cloak. Now then..time to go.

Once again I'm traversing the streets of Gria City. This is the only place I've gotten used to here in Attaria. If I was feeling more adventurous, I'd travel further than just a few local businesses. Oh well, I have a job to do. Just as a cold breeze settles in, I reach The Alluring Siren. Opening the door, a group of three males come out in a drunken stupor. They were laughing while their clothes were all wrinkled and unbuttoned. Ugh..that means only one thing. They've indulged in the pleasures of the flesh. Disgusting. Well, I have no right to say that, since I'm walking in as well. However, I'm here to bust this place open.

Okaaay. I step inside to witness what seems to be neon lights flashing everywhere, along with a line of females dressed up in very skimpy...mermaid costumes. All of them seem to be dreading their turn, and three giant halls that have multiple private rooms loom in the distance. Crap. This isn't a small operation then.

"Excuse me? The one with the ruby cloak there?" comes a voice. A properly dressed lady is beckoning me to a counter. Reservedly walking up, I look down at a sheet that she's placed on the countertop. Gulp. It's a form to check an individual's "preferences" when it comes to our "companion". I fill it out with false information with my "tastes". Then the lady directs me into a far room at the end of one of the hallways. I'm surprised she didn't ask for my age, but then again, this is an illegal business. They wouldn't ask questions due to risks of the government coming down on them.

Entering the room, a disgusting fragrance stirs my nostrils. It's not lavender, even though I hate it. Something like an aphrodisiac..ugh..I have to maintain sense. Suddenly, there's a knocking from the door. A loud voice booms through the door.

"Excuse me! Mr Yelick? Your companion is here." comes the voice. I stumble over to the door all while trying to resist the intoxicating fragrance of the room. Another one of those skimpy costumed girls is pushed in by a gruff man. He smirks at me before closing the door.

"...Traveller, I hope..you are satisfied by..the siren's..methods.." She steps forward while bringing her hands onto her...pillows. Even though my mind twitches at the thought, I retain my senses.

"I'm not here to receive the sirens, but only to free them." I calmly state. She looks at me in surprise. Soon I explain my plan to her, and she immediately starts tearing up. Wonder what hell she's been through here. Then I unlock the door, and she runs back to the line of other women. I return to the counter, and the lady asks for my payment. Payment huh? Then I flick my ring off while summoning Scarlet Nightmare. Dashing forward, I've got the attendant in a death hold.

"Get..me..your..boss." I snarl. She turns stark white, all while I hear heavy footsteps coming towards me. Turning around, that gruff man from earlier has a giant club-like weapon. He demands as boss of this "business" that I leave. Quickly reacting, I order the line of girls to flee! As I see the doors bursting open, I duck under the manager's weapon. Then I jump backwards while unleashing a storm of crimson rounds. The blasts propel me outside the building while setting a fire to the inside. The gruff man is thrown forward from the explosions, and then I fly towards him with another explosive shot. I'm able to stab him in the chest, but he lands a strong strike to my left leg. We both hit the ground in a heap. Unlike the man however, I'm able to recover. Agh. My leg looks badly bruised, but I need to finish business here first. My quarry seems to be attempting to crawl away. Pathetic. Hobbling over, I pin him down and tilt my sword right up against his throat.

"I'll only say this once sir. Don't create establishments by this format ever again. Otherwise the Crimson Eagle will come swooping down on you." I fiercely demand. His only response is when he nods while passing out. AGH! It also had to be now that the pain of my leg seared through my body. Now I have to get home before the police show up. Letting my scarlet wings spread free, I fly into the moonlit sky, and drift towards my apartment.


	7. Chapter 7: A Shadow Descends

Benjamin

Chris didn't show up in class today. He wasn't here for training either. I fought the hordes of lovesick girls, and with concern on my mind, I decide to visit Chris. He's probably injured from last night's assignment. So the end of the school day comes around, and I'm just packing up.

"Benjamin!" comes a young voice. I look towards the classroom door, and both Sade and Estrella are standing there. I'd better let them know about Chris. Slinging my bag on my shoulder, I follow them outside. They're curious about Chris, just as I predicted. After I explain what happened, they offer to accompany me. Hm. Unlike me, Chris doesn't have problems with girls coming over, so I guess it's okay.

As we reach Chris' apartment complex, a strange piano melody comes from a window above us. I say strange, but it's actually quite nice. Soon, lyrics follow the notes. Wait. It's Chris singing this!

"Pieces of a Broken Heart" by Joe Hisaishi

 _Over the hills, green as the springtime_

 _Chasing a lonely cloud, white as snow_

 _Some day soon, I mean to catch it_

 _Hold tight, and up into the sky I'll go_

 _I think of what you told me_

 _However sad life seems_

 _That sometimes tears_

 _Can turn to dreams_

 _If I could only be with you once more,_

 _And hold you tightly to my heart_

 _We could walk this road together,_

 _And never, ever be apart_

 _Each and every heart will be healed,_

 _On our journey through another world._

I recognize that song. Chris shared a recording of it a long time ago, and it seems to remind him of something. That was only the first verse. However, Sade seems to spark up like a lightbulb.

"It's perfect!" she screams, before running into the complex. Estrella and I shrug our shoulders while chasing after her.

Christopher

This song resounds in my head every single day. A bittersweet tune that brings back faint memories. All I remember is a cliff, and hues of red and black. I'm just putting away the music sheets when a loud rapid knocking at my door. Scrambling from my piano bench, I dash up to the door, and peek outside the eye hole. Sade is rapidly hitting the door with glossy eyes, while Estrella and Ben are standing behind her. Sade goes face first into the floor when I open the door. She soon recovers and is now in my face.

"Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh! Chris! You need to join music class!" she exclaims with that ridiculous face. Estrella facepalms while Ben giggles. Well, I invite everyone in regardless.

Ben is the first to ask about last night. Estrella and Sade are curious now. I lift up the left leg on my jeans to show the wound. Slowly taking off the bandage, a large dark purple bump is revealed to everyone. After everyone's initial shock, I wrap it back up, and then Ben and I decide to explain ourselves.

"You see girls, Ben and I work in secret to take out..disruptions in Gria City. Illegal brothels, drug trades, and other mishaps." I start to list the partnership between Ben and I. Estrella then asks about a night where she supposedly saw me. Oh yeah. I tell her that I was just heading home after protecting a few girls from some drunk people.

We keep chatting for a few hours until I hear Estrella's stomach grumble. It provokes a fit of laughter from Sade and snickering from both Ben and I, all while Estrella looks at us with a pouty face. Sade suggests that we order pizza, but Estrella bops her in the head with her hand. Sighing, I offer to cook dinner for everyone. Ben almost immediately interjects me due to my leg. I wave him off and make my way towards the kitchen. I've just gotten a few pans out when I see Estrella following me.

"Don't worry. Unlike Sade I don't burn everything I make." she simply states while I hear a grumpy pout from Sade at the dinner table. Sisters are similar after all huh? Estrella and I quickly get into a solid rhythm, and dinner is ready within half an hour. I've just finished handing out cutlery and plates when Sade makes a sly remark.

"Hey Chris, you and my sister really know how to synchronize in the kitchen. It was like you were a married couple!" she squeaks. That remark surprised me, but Estrella went into a fluster while blushing, and Ben just snickers. I reply simply by saying thanks. We all sit down and start to eat. However, I forgot to ask Sade about her request for me to join music class. Sade then explains that two people she plays with are awful, and that she needs replacements. Wait. I have an idea.

"Sade, why don't we form a band together then?" I suggest. She lights up at this, and Estrella seems to approve. Ben seems to be considering it while Estrella, Sade, and I grab some paper to plan it all out. We'd need a name, and then Sade would have to submit it to her music teacher. When we all decide, it's a bit of a lame name. Ben had agreed to join as well..so..

Band Name: C.E.B.S

Members

Christopher, 16 years old

Estrella Silva, 15 years old

Benjamin Rudemo, 17 years old

Sade Silva, 14 years old

We finish filling everything out, and Sade puts it into an envelope. Estrella then looks at the clock, and then exclaims that it's almost six PM! Well, that just shows how much fun we were having! Everyone says their goodbyes while I show them to the door. Once they're gone, I hop into my living room to play video games for a while before heading off to bed.

 _The next day…._

Sade

Woke up this morning with more energy than normal! Bounding down the stairs for breakfast before even Estrella woke up! I felt slightly bad for leaving without her, but I need to get the application in for our band! Dashing to Yorthmire Academy took most of my stamina though.

By the time I reach the music room, I'm breaking a heavy sweat. However, fortune smiles upon me as my music teacher, Miss Gilman, is coming towards me.

"Sade? May I ask why you're here so early?" she states. When I hold out the envelope, she seems to immediately understand. After taking the band form, she gives me permission to use the music room after school. She then takes her leave. I could scream for joy! We get to practice! I start to think about everyone's roles. Chris sounded fantastic on the piano, and his vocals aren't that bad either. I know that Estrella has the grace and voice of an angel with her violin. I'm not sure what Ben can do though. He could be drums or guitar I guess.

I also have to break the news to my other classmates who supposedly want to be in a band with me as well. That may be..difficult. After school is a good time I guess.

Ow...The violin girl just despaired, but the piano boy slapped me. Hard. Estrella is holding an ice pack to the red spot on my cheek. We're in the music room, waiting for Chris and Ben. They enter just as my swelling goes down a little. Chris looks concerned while Ben simply states "Your other "bandmates" did this. Didn't they?"

I give him a nod before we convene for practice. Chris, Estrella, and I decided to practice a song while Ben is still deciding on his role. While Estrella recommends a classical piece, I want us to play a rock song. Chris shyly interrupts us. He brings out musical sheets and lays them out on the floor. Oh! This is the song I heard yesterday when we visited Chris! While scanning the sheets, Chris brings his plan forward.

"Okay, we need someone on the flute, drums, and violin. I can manage the piano and the vocals." he orders. Wow. Here I was, arguing over the type of music we should be playing, and here's Chris. He already has a song he's played before and he's already trying to fit everyone in. Well, that clears up something I was wondering about.

"Hey Chris? I think you should be our band's leader. Not just because you represent the first letter in our band, but you seem to know what we need to do. On top of that there was yesterday when you were cooking with my sister." I suggest. Chris ponders it for a bit, and then agrees. He then asks about everyone's musical talents.

I'm on the flute, Estrella takes the violin, Ben on drums, and Chris following up with piano and vocals. We simply practice our rhythm and only the first verse of the song for two hours. Chris suggested it, due to the fact that we've never worked together before. He has musical common sense even though he's not in music class. In fact, after asking him, he's only played the piano for one year! His vocals need work though. Another hour passes before we decide to wrap up. Then an announcement on the intercom boomed through the room.

"Students, be advised that **Predator Units** are combing the streets in search of psionic distortions."

Christopher

Predator Units huh? An elite police force primarily stationed in Attaria's capital, Faygold. Experts in many types of combat, both physical and magical. Being on the end of one of their swords or guns is not ideal. I wonder what they're doing so far from their HQ. I should probably investigate tonight. Oh well. I say my goodbyes to everyone, and then dash out of school back towards my apartment. Tonight, I have to scout out the Predator Units. No combat required tonight..I hope.

Night falls, and once again I'm cloaked in crimson with Scarlet Nightmare in ring form on my finger. However, I have a duffel bag stuffed with candy and a few energy drinks. Around my neck, I've hung a small pair of binoculars. Then I head back out, towards the city center.

Man. The city center is practically deserted. I'm assuming the announcement went much further than just school. Suddenly, a loud marching noise comes from an alleyway. Crap. Gotta hide. Jumping behind a few trashcans, I peer my head out to see around fifty Predator Units in a solid formation. Some of them are carrying advanced weaponry, but a few stragglers follow behind. Probably rookies. A purple fog engulfs the sky just now though! I don't reveal myself yet, but I'm shocked as a group of shadow-like creatures jump into the streets, surrounding the Predator Units. Most of the more well equipped troops fend them off without much trouble, but the rookies are in trouble. I'm surprised that they aren't being given backup. Anyway, now might be a good time to retreat. I've only taken a few steps when three of those shadow-like creatures have found me. Quickly bringing out Scarlet Nightmare, I'm already parrying a few claw attacks. They go down surprisingly quickly. After stabbing one right down the throat, I hear a group cry out.

"What's that person over there?"

"They just killed three Fallen Phantoms without breaking a sweat!"

Shoot. I've been spotted. Better start running then. Their constant cries fade into the distance while I dash off. There's no way I'm showing off my wings to the police force.

Running though a few alleyways, I'm able to reach my apartment and lock myself in. Then I peer through the window blinds. The Predator Units pass by down below and keep running. Whew…. What were those creatures? I'd better research that later, but for now, I'll just play some video games.

Estrella

I'm just relaxing and enjoying an espresso in Paradise...BLAM! When the door suddenly bursts open and five Predator Units stalk inside, and slam some money down on the counter before demanding something. Everyone else seems intimidated, but I stay calm and try to comprehend their rage.

"I'm telling you! We're looking for a crimson cloaked figure!"

"He could be a...potential recruit for the Predator Units."

I bite my tongue. What did Chris do? That sarcasm in those statements certainly grabbed my attention. Quietly putting my mug down, I sneak outside, but one person inside speaks up.

"Excuse me, I believe you are referring to the Crimson Eagle?" explains the voice. Crap! The town already knows who Chris is! I'd better inform him.

Knocking on his apartment door, I get no response. I'm about to break down the door when a piece of paper is slid out beneath the door. Upon opening it, I feel kinda worthless.

"Estrella, I tried to observe the Predator Units, but they found me. If anything worse happens, I'll just reveal myself. Until then, I'd like to be alone."

The cold reality settles in. The Predator Units may want to execute Chris, or force him to join their cause. Ugh. I need to make a plan for that kind of outcome. I'd better let Ben know as well.

I see Ben sitting by himself on the edge of a roof in the downtown of Gria City. Quickly whipping out Starfury, I cast a jump spell, and try to sneak up on Ben. He reacts in the blink of an eye. I soon have a black blade pushed against my throat for a few seconds, before Ben retreats back to his sitting position without missing a beat.

"Something you should be aware of Estrella? Don't ever sneak up on me. I may kill you next time." Ben solemnly states. I quickly agree to avoid setting Ben off again. He sheathes his knife and beckons me over. Sitting beside him, he calls me out. He asks if Chris was in trouble. I confirm his hunch, while explaining the situation, and he sighs. Ben tells me to leave fate with Chris. I think about objecting, but Ben is right. I shouldn't try to unnecessarily shoulder Chris's problems. Ben bids me goodnight, and jumps off across the rooftops. Talk about mysterious. I'd better head home as well.


	8. Chapter 8: Crimson Heritage

Christopher

I woke up with a massive migraine. No sleep last night? Or was it a nightmare that I haven't had in five years? The clear images of crimson and black hues have clouded my sleep ever since I was adopted by the Yelick Family. Today I may finally find the answers. In death. The Predator Units will surely execute me due to getting in their way, even though they seemed to be impressed that I took out...those Fallen Phantoms. With three hours before school starts, I've packed all my belongings into boxes, putting Scarlet Nightmare on my finger, and packing my crimson cloak in my bookbag. Slinging it over my shoulder, I head out the door, saying goodbye to my apartment.

The trek to school is gloomy. I feel like each step is just another grain of sand in my life's hourglass falling to the bottom. Today, I have no idea what the Predator Units have in store for everyone today. Clenching my fists, I silently keep walking towards school.

Arriving at Yorthmire Academy five minutes later, everyone else seems to have a content look on their faces. Probably making meager conversation while I fixate on pondering my imminent demise. However, just as I enter the school yard, a giant electrical cage has been set up in the center. Inside, bodies! Multiple students lie on the ground bled white! The Predator Units are forcing people inside, and the teachers aren't even attempting to stop it. Ugh. I see Estrella and Sade very close to the cage, and a few Predator Units seem to be eying them. No hesitation. I stalk over to the entrance to the cage. Sade is suddenly grabbed from Estrella's grasp! Screaming follows, but I quickly enter the cage after another student is flung into the electrical wire. Quickly turning around, I see Sade back in Estrella's grasp. Good. Now then...I look towards the enemy before me. Crap. It's another three Fallen Phantoms.

SNARRRL! They let loose a roar at me, but I quickly bring out my cloak and don it. I hear the gasps of the crowd, and the greedy grunts of the Predator Units, I now know that everyone recognizes me. I'll make this fight quick. Hopefully my death will be as quick. Bringing out Scarlet Nightmare, I charge towards the first Fallen Phantom. While I'm parrying it's claws, I realize that it bears a similarity to a grizzly or wolf. Hmph. I play with the three creatures, before ending them with one crimson round each. Good. I didn't have to reveal my wings at least. Soon the cage disappears. Of course. It was magic. Those student deaths were real though. I'm grabbed by behind, and forced to face a Predator Unit.

"Hello. May we ask you to come with us?" says the officer-like figure. I just shrug and ask for a quick death. The figure chuckles, and beckons me to follow his unit. Transforming and placing Scarlet Nightmare on my finger, I follow. Looking behind, I see those terrified and shocked faces. Estrella is still holding Sade in a comforting embrace. Those emotions remain with me as I am escorted to..a limousine? Oh. Of course. They "wish" to give me a little bit of luxury before ending my life in a routinely fashion. Inside, I'm given a nice seat and am also offered snacks. I remain emotionless until I know their true intentions. They seem put off as I stay this way until the limousine finally comes to a stop.

The capital city of Faygold. I'm outside the Predator Unit HQ. Hm. The feeling of dread and death seems to have disappeared slightly. After all, Scarlet Nightmare hasn't been confiscated, and I'm not handcuffed or restrained. Still, I'd better be careful.

Led into a bright office, a brown haired man is standing by the window. My "escorts" leave and close the door. I walk over to a chair in front of a desk, and sit down. The man slowly walks over and sits opposite to me.

"Hello Christopher. It's nice to meet you. I am Mahony Drewstrife." he formally introduces himself. Oh. I should do the same.

"Greetings Mr. Drewstrife. I am Christopher Ye-"

"Ravenmore." Mr Drewstrife quickly interrupts me.

I'm about to question his rudeness, when he beckons me to listen. He then asks, if I know my real parents. Nearly reeling back in shock, I urge him to continue. He stifles a laugh, and grabs a photo from inside the deck. Looking at it, I see a figure who has my color scheme. I'm guessing that's my mother. The team name appears to be..CMZN? Oh. I see, it stands for "Crimson".

"Charrie Ravenmore. I was on the same Predator Unit team with her. Your father. Nicholas Kaobeth, was there as well." Mr. Drewstrife explains. He also mentions that Zolo Yelick, my adopted father was with them as well. He doesn't want to explain further, but he asks me to focus on my mother. Observing the picture closely, I notice what mother weapon is. It's the Scarlet Nightmare! So that's why I have that dream. Then Mr. Drewstrife breaks the news to me, but leaves out a few details. That my real mother is dead..and my real father has been missing for decades.

Hagh..Barely able to suppress a sobbing fit after hearing this. Mr. Drewstrife then asks me if I want..to hear the rest…

Benjamin

I'm sure Chris handled himself just fine. He's not the kind of person to be bewitched by the government or to die easily. Faygold huh? I heard the city has less crime than Gria City, and that's to be expected. The Predator Units seem to do a good job. but you never know if a shadow lies behind that "public service".

So I casually stride into the cafeteria, where I'm greeted by a very gloomy atmosphere. Oh right, we had casualties this morning. That's the shadow behind Predator Units shown already then. Sigh...Better grab lunch, this sad mood is starting to affect me too. The lunches available also reflect everyone's mood. So...it's either this bland sandwich, or this bland macaroni.

Just as I grab a bowl of the pale macaroni, I hear Sade. Turning around, she's waving me over to her table. Quickly scurrying over to sit down, Estrella gets us caught up in idle chatter. While I'd object to this, the chatter lightens the heavy atmosphere.

Lunch ends too quickly today. I really just want to check up on Chris. In fact, I think I'll skip afternoon classes. Sneaking out of Yorthmire Academy isn't that hard. Not like my last school, where guards were stationed at every entrance and exit. I slip out and head home.

I'm glad my parents aren't home yet. They'd flip if they saw me home early from school. Anyway, I open my closet to reveal a modest collection of both clothing and weapons. I already have the Midnight Justifier in its sheath behind me, so I simply grab a silver pistol and three clips. Grabbing a black trench coat and a fedora, I slip back out into the late afternoon. After calling a taxi, I'm on my way to Faygold. Surprisingly, the roads seem to be tame. It's supposed to be rush hour right now!

Thirty minutes later, I pay for the taxi and jump out. Just in time to see five moving trucks in front of a giant mansion. Woah. That looks like something that belongs to a regal family, or an established business..or...Just as I ponder who owns it, a familiar crimson figure comes out of the doors to greet the moving trucks. My gosh...Chris?

Quickly jumping into a bush, I observe Chris as he receives the packages. Assuming that Chris paid for it himself, he must've taken a lot out of the Yelick Family. I'll knock after he finishes with these boxes. Anyway, how else could've Chris obtained such money? Did he really jump into a government scam? Oh, looks like he's done now. I stay concealed while the trucks leave, and Chris is bringing a few leftover packages inside. Alright, now's a good time. Quickly scrambling to the door, I ring the doorbell.

Chris answers and he seems really happy to see me. He ushers me inside to a living room. It's beautiful. Embroidery and carpets, two stories high, and a lovely position in Faygold as well! I'm trying to wrap my head around what the Yelick Family might think, but Chris soon breaks the news.

"I'm living here alone, and I've also abandoned my foster family." he calmly states. He then beckons me to follow him outside. As I do so, we appear to be in a small cemetery. Chris kneels down in front of the lone gravestone here, and I peer over his shoulder to see the inscription.

 _ **Charrie Ravenmore**_

Mother and Wife

Fifty six years old

Passes on a heritage, once again.

I'm just standing here, thinking of who it may be...when Chris starts praying beside me. He seems to be mumbling for the most part..but I catch something very crucial.

"Mother, I will continue what you started. Scarlet Nightmare is now in my hands." Chris mutters under his breath. I take a step back before Chris stands up, and shows me a photo. When I look at it, I see a figure who seems to bear resemblance to Chris. I'm assuming this is Chris' true mother. He also points out another figure, who is his real father. It would probably not be a good idea to question him further about it, but I get the idea. This is Chris' true family, and he's inherited this. I'm still thinking about it when he pulls a case out. Huh? Where'd that come from? Oh well...Chris flings it open, and pulls out a rifle. Woah! That's a Flayer S-class model carbine! Looking over it, the word "Nightbane" is written on the side. Chris explains that his mother used this, as well as Scarlet Nightmare. I ask him then about what he's going to do about school, and his life now. He explains that he can still attend school, but he's going..to join the Predator Units.

Christopher

Ben left two hours ago, but I'm glad he took my reason to joining the Predator Units well. To follow my REAL family's footsteps. I look over Nightbane again. Ben was right, a Flayer S-class carbine is certainly a sight to behold. I need to find out where to buy the ammo for it, since I've never seen bullets like this. They seem similar to standard .45 rifle rounds, but they are completely black, along with a full metal jacket. Nightbane seems to hold fifteen shots in a clip, semi-automatic, and I have ten spare magazines. Man, if I'm going to practice with this thing, I'd better go out into the forest or something. It may be recognized by the crowds, and that's attention I don't need.

Anyway, I should focus on something else. Team CEBS' first band event. I'd like to get some kind of performance done before I enlist with the Predator Units. After all, I'll have to participate in training sessions at the Predator Unit HQ in the evenings. Less time for band practice. I should get something to eat as well, and since I don't to conserve as much money, I can splurge a little. However, there's nothing in my kitchen's fridge. Well...a trip to the supermarket is in order!

Woah. The supermarket here in Faygold certainly has more bargains than the simple stores in Gria City. Normally I'd look for the biggest deals, but now I've inherited a load of money from my mother. I still need to keep my real identity hidden though. The aisles are filled with all the essentials, so I'm able to grab everything I need and leave within ten minutes.

Arriving back at my mansion, I fill up the fridge and cupboards. This mansion also has a pantry and liquor cellar. I'm not turning into an alcoholic anytime soon, but it'll be useful for cooking. Anyway, I'll be able to have a proper dinner tonight, no instant noodles! So twenty minutes later, I've made a rice and noodle bowl. I devour it, and hop upstairs into my room to set up my game console. There may be school tomorrow, but I need to unwind. After all, I still need to process what Mr. Drewstrife assigned me….


	9. Chapter 9: Uneasy Aria

Sade

Chris really showed those Predator Unit jerks who's boss. Ben and Estrella have been worrying about him all while we wait in the music room. I can't believe I forgot to get Chris' number. Now all we can do is to wait until he comes in. Everyone else, including myself just twiddle our thumbs. The door suddenly opens however, and Chris comes in. He's bursting with energy as he waves a sheet of paper in his hand. Is it a poster? Oh, it's a flyer for..the Yorthmire Academy talent show? Chris asks us if we want to participate. Hm..it's in a week. We've only had one practice. I think we can manage it, but it's gonna be close. Without batting an eye, we all start to rehearse "Pieces of a Broken Heart" once again.

Ugh. Even though we've spent three hours after school on this again, I still can't hit a few of the notes and Ben's still having a bit of trouble in the second verse. Estrella and Chris are the only ones who seem to have their roles together. I'm just reading over the music sheets again, but then I notice Chris and Estrella playing in sync together. Oh? I guess I wasn't kidding when I said they looked like a married couple then. I just chuckle to myself as I go over the sheets again.

It's about 5:46 PM when practice wraps up. We'll have to continue tomorrow, and Chris calls us over to discuss tomorrow's practice.

"Okay, we've gotten the general melody together. Now we need to work on our tune and pitch." he orders. Everyone seems to just go along with it, but suddenly..I catch a glimpse of something else. Chris has the look of a real leader right now, but I caught a slight look of...vengeance? I brush it off while we all exchange contact information. Estrella then suggests that we have dinner together. Um..I'm about to ask Estrella about our parents, but she's already confirmed that both mother and father are letting us. Ben suggests a diner, but Chris asks if anyone was up for ramen. Ooohhh. I really love ramen, but it's been awhile since I've visited a good diner.

After a long debate, we decide to visit Whisperwind. The diner that Ben suggested. Chris seems a little put out, but he goes along with it anyway. However, we had to take a bus to get there. Upon entry, it already feels a lot better than the Herbalist and Chef. The interior takes the calming theme of a lush forest. A waiter quickly comes to seat us, and we are guided to a booth by the windows. I just noticed now, but Chris has a sleek ebony case behind him today. It isn't a musical instrument, but who knows. With menus in front of us, we decide what to order. Both Ben and I order pizza, Chris requests a burger, but Estrella just asks for a salad. Well, I didn't expect anything less from Estrella. Apart from sweets she really isn't a fan of "unhealthy" food. However, after our main dishes, Chris quickly orders vanilla pudding for everyone. Estrella yelps at this, but snatches her portion of pudding as soon as it arrives.

We're having a lovely conversation, while Estrella is flustered when Chris offers his pudding to her...BLAM! All of a sudden, the glass windows are shattered by a hail of bullets! Estrella and I immediately duck into cover, while Ben tries to analyze the attackers. He's quickly forced back down when another bullet storm is unleashed. I notice that some of the patrons have drawn pistols, and are returning fire. Unfortunately, most of them become injured, and a few are already lying on the diner floor, bled white. Chris quickly scrambles to grab one of the pistols from a corpse, and tosses it to Ben.

"Alright Ben. We're just sitting ducks here. Use that pistol, and take this ribbon. Tie it to your knife so it can be used at long range." Chris orders. As Ben takes the purple fabric and starts to wrap it around his ebony knife. Chris also takes the case off of his back, and brings out a rifle! I observe that it's a Flayer-S Class Model as Chris loads a clip. Chris then stands up while firing off a few rounds. I hear..people grunting? Are these terrorists? And why are they attacking a diner? Ugh! I can't just sit around either! I attempt to scramble towards a pistol, but Estrella quickly pulls me back, reaching for one herself. She asks me to get out Swan Song.

Estrella

I've never used a firearm before, but Sade's strength lies in her songs and magic. Just as she's assembling it, I try to figure out how to use my new weapon. My father's only showed me how to handle a firearm twice. Those were nice times… "Agh!" A yelp cuts my thoughts, and I turn to see Chris with a bleeding shoulder. Ben has just scrambled to him to check the wound...Ben turns to me and asks if I have any kind of helpful magic. Hmm..he's talking about restorative magic, but I haven't had that much practice with it. Sade also moves over, and brings out her spellbook. She starts to quietly sing a soothing song, and it starts to extract the bullet lodged in Chris's shoulder. The wound is still bleeding though. Chris then looks up and asks if everyone wants to try something risky. Chris quickly looks over at Sade's spellbook, and notes the shielding magic in it. Chris suggests that he and Ben charge while shielded, and I can provide backup. I'm a little skeptical, but we can't just sit here.

Sade casts Carol Sanctuary on both Ben and Chris as they draw their weapons. Chris puts away his rifle and he brings out that terrifying gunblade. Ben presses a button on his knife, extending it into an equally terrifying dual sided glaive. Then they both jump out the window while I start to shoot wildly out the window. Sade maintains her concentration on the spell while a few of the armed patrons seem to be inspired as they follow our lead by providing more covering fire. Our bullet storm keeps the enemies down while Ben is the first to reach them. Chris soon follows, and we spectate what seems to be a miniature war. Both Ben and Chris seem to be in sync as both of them rip the "terrorists" into pieces. Everyone cheers, and then we focus on tending to the wounded.

Sade may be able to use restorative magic, but at least I'm experienced in first aid and battlefield medicine. However, a siren comes in the distance. Predator Units?

Christopher

Oh great. I'm sure there were surveillance units or something around here, I've gotta clear this up by myself. I quickly order everyone to keep it quiet while I handle the Predator Units. Stepping outside, I see three convoys stop in the distance. When people step out, I immediately recognize them as the Wolverine Division. There are three other divisions besides the Wolverines in the Predator Units (I read the manual Mr. Drewstrife gave me.), the Falcon Division, the Swan Division, and the Parakeet Division. All four of these represent an animal, and they each specialize in certain skills.

Falcons specialize in medium to long range, but are still lethal up close with their blades. They also tend to get some kind of aerial transport technology, but I've never seen it.

Swans are trained to handle melee encounters like dancers, to be elegant and tear their opponents to shreds with a simple blade dance, normally infused with their magic.

Wolverines are the guerilla operations team. Striking from the shadows and keeping it low. Most of their weapons have a concealed form, to make it look less devastating. Foes better watch out when it's revealed though.

Finally, the Parakeets are the only division that specializes in pure magical ability. Transformative, restorative, destructive, along with many other categories and subcategories. They tend to hold the back lines while the other divisions take to the battlefield. However, they can still hold their own in a fight if necessary.

"Excuse me, Mr. Ravenmore? May we please ask you a few questions back at HQ?" They calmly state. I agree and quickly drop Ben, Estrella, and Sade a text.

"Going to sort out business at Predator Unit HQ, hold tight, and I'll invite you guys over to my house tomorrow." I text in a hurry while the Predator Units escort me into one of the convoys.

I've just reached Predator Unit HQ with the Wolverines when I get three different responses from my band.

"Chris, good luck." Is the short answer I get from Ben.

"Would you be able to get a good word in for us? It would do a great deal for the Silva Family." Estrella's response is a lot more practical.

"I really hate military routines and such, but if Ben says they'll toughen me up, I'll get it over with!" Finally, Sade's reply is the most optimistic.

Mr. Drewstrife politely welcomes me inside, while I give the proper response of "Greetings Sir". This makes him laugh and urge me to be more friendly. Heh, I know what he's suggesting, but I need to maintain a presence. I sit down in front of his desk again when he interjects at the bullet hole in my left shoulder. Oops. In my haste to bandage up other wounded people, I forgot to bandage my own wound. Mr. Drewstrife, oh, ahem. Mahony quickly slides a roll of bandages towards me, and I thank him as I start to bind my shoulder. He then pulls out a remote, and the TV behind him flickers to life. On the screen, is a video of everyone in CEBS, my band, and our battle at Whisperwind.

"Christopher, you and your friends are ideal Predator Units. You could form a team with them, and then it would help you follow in your mother's footsteps." He suggests. I consider it, and simply ask if we could form that team after a talent show Yorthmire Academy is having. He silently agrees while sliding a few forms over.

Fifteen minutes later, I'm leaving Predator Unit HQ and heading back towards my house. Whew. The performance date can't come any sooner, so I quickly start running while texting. Well, at least I'm not driving while texting!

 _One week later…._

Sade

Today's the day! C.E.B.S is finally giving its first performance! Today, a talent show...Soon, world tours...We'll become celebrities and make our parents proud! Smack! I'm snapped out of my reverie by Estrella's hand striking me on the top of my head. I turn to pout, but when I see Chris and Ben behind her, I know that the talent show is about to start. Most of the school day is allotted for the talent show, so no more normal classes.

Everyone has dressed up for our performance. Chris is wearing a simple black tuxedo and white dress shirt. He has a pair of crimson fingerless gloves on, probably for keeping his hands warm and crampless during the performance. Estrella is wearing a beautiful blue dress, and her hair is flowing freely today. She has a pair of white translucent gloves on as well. I'm in a simple golden dress with high heels that I HATE wearing. Ben is..oh wow. He's wearing a black swallow tail coat and plain white gloves. Not the best getup for a drummer, but he's really good looking in that.

We reach Yorthmire Academy's amphitheater. Inside, an already waiting crowd of hundreds is waiting for the show to start. I'm a little nervous, but that's normal for any performance. I grab a program lying by the entrance, and check when C.E.B.S goes on. Woah. We're right at the end of the show. That sucks, but at least we'll get an idea for any competition. Sitting in the backstage wings, we can easily observe the first few groups.

Ugh. The first three were horrible. All of them were musicals, but they were out of sync and had very squeaky notes. Each score given from the judges is only out of ten, so with five judges, fifty points maximum. The scores from the first three groups came as following, 21, 14, and 12. Yikes. That's only three out of ten entrants.

Harsh scores stop at around the sixth performance, and only then do they start to reach the thirties. Okay..the ninth performance is next, and I'm shaking with anxiety. Chris and Ben are just calmly sitting on a bench, while Estrella is running through her music sheets again. Oh man..

"Entry#10, please come to the stage." Booms the speaker. I stand to attention, and check behind me. Chris, Ben, and Estrella are looking at me with confidence. Alright. We can do this.

Christopher

Whew..To sing the song that reminds me of my mother in front of a large crowd is completely nerve-wracking. We take to the stage, where we have the giant crowd giving us applause already. Well, I wasn't expecting much. Both Estrella and Sade are like celebrities. Unlike Ben and I who are known for our combat prowess. Well, Sade is in charge of our introductions.

"Hello everyone! Welcome to the debut of C.E.B.S! Featuring.." She starts strong, but I'm worried when she stops and is trying to introduce us. Then, just as fast as she stopped, she starts again.

"Christopher, the Crimson Eagle!"

"Estrella, the Moonlit Princess!"

"Benjamin, the Tundra Wolf!"

"And myself, Sade, the Youthful Bard!"

Once the introductions are finished, the lights dim, and we all take our positions. I sit down at the piano, Estrella picks up her violin, Ben sits down at his drums, and Sade grabs her flute. The lights come on, and it begins….

The sounds of our song echo throughout the amphitheater. I'm still singing while the crowd remains silent. However, while singing, I'm reminded of my mother's grave. It's hard to maintain my composure as our performance comes to a close. We all stand up and bow to the crowd. Then a huge wave of applause hits us. The judges hold up their score cards, and..we receive a score of 44. The applause grows louder as we exit backstage.

After packing up and receiving our title as the victors of the talent show, we're now on a train heading towards Faygold. It only takes us ten minutes, and then I escort everyone to Predator Unit HQ. Estrella and Sade look skeptical as to what I'm doing.

I'm greeted friendly by Mahony as I usher everyone else into the room. With everyone here, Mahony puts his offer forward.

"Do you kids want to become a Predator Unit team? You could help Chris out." He questions the others. Ben seems fine with it, but Estrella and Sade seem to be a little intimidated. They eventually agree when they exclaim that their family would be proud of them. Mahony exclaims with enthusiasm as we are each ushered towards separate chambers for evaluation. As I step into mine, I see a cage ahead filled with dummies and other targets. The walls are plastered with weapons. I'm asked to put my weapons on a table, and then to select the weapons I want to use for three different evaluations. Also, there's a large screen that shows my name.

Christopher Ravenmore, Division:

Looking over the wall, I grab a steel gunblade and a Slither B-Class Carbine. Ammo for everything is all piled up in a box below the wall. I keep my magic gauntlets on though. Then I step into the chamber and the tests begin…

Whew..I'm surprised the tests lasted three hours..it's already 4:32! However, the screen has not only updated with my information, everyone else is on there too!

Christopher Ravenmore, Division: Falcon

Estrella Silva, Division: Swan

Benjamin Rudemo, Division: Wolverine

Sade Silva, Division: Parakeet

After exiting the chamber, I meet up with everyone back in Mahony's office. We now need to confirm our enlistment as a team. By coming up with a name. Oh. Crap, I didn't think of that. Everyone else looks stumped. Hm..I might regret this, but I ask.

"How about we use our band name? We're Team Cerberus, or CEBS for short." I happily suggest it, and both Estrella and Sade take a breath of relief. Ben thinks it's redundant, but agrees anyway. So Mr. Drewstrife brings it all up on the TV, and we get a final look at our new team.

Team Cerberus (CEBS)

Christopher Ravenmore: Falcon

Estrella Silva: Swan

Benjamin Rudemo: Wolverine

Sade Silva: Parakeet

Well. Training begins tomorrow for all of us. We leave Predator Unit HQ and I say goodbye to everyone. It's 6:45 PM. Maybe I could visit Faygold's market square and see if I can find the ammo used for Nightbane.

The market seems to have a section dedicated only for ammunition and other weaponry. All sorts of vendors are trying to sell off their products before closing time. I close in on an ammunition vendor while pulling out one of the bullets used by Nightbane. Stepping up to the stand, the vendor seems to jump back from the sight of the black bullet. When I ask him if he's got them, he bends down and brings out a crate. Inside, hundreds of them are jingling around. The price for twenty bullets...fifty dollars? Yikes. Better keep the purchase to a minimum then.

I return from the market with forty..Isogen .45 bullets. Maybe I should research what Isogen is. So upon returning to my mansion, I run into my room and open my laptop. The result is..intriguing.

Isogen: A midnight coloured metal that is primarily used for ammunition. With whatever caliber it may be, it has twice the armor-piercing capabilities.

Woah. Maybe I should refrain from using Nightbane for now then. Anyway, time for bed. There's school and training tomorrow, or perhaps we'll get our first mission.


	10. Chapter 10: A Quick Briefing

Benjamin

Ugh...I woke up today with a massive headache. Last night, my parents badgered me for around three hours when I came home. About what? Getting a girlfriend. I keep telling them to leave me alone, and I've even neglected coming home for long periods of time. Normally leaving home would shut them up. I'll just do that again then. Man, it's only 5:21 AM. I'd better get dressed and buy breakfast somewhere then.

Donning my black trench coat, fedora, and sheathing both Midnight Justifier and a pistol behind me; I burst out of my room and towards the entrance of the house. Just as I hear footsteps from upstairs, I've dashed outside and I start running towards the city center.

Well, Whisperwind is out of commission, and Paradise isn't really a breakfast cafe. Um..I'll just find a fast food place or something. I've just entered the nearest burger joint. The place isn't that packed, but a certain gold haired figure catches my attention. Huh. Rare to see Sade by herself. Where's Estrella? Whatever. I keep my eye on her as I walk up to the joint's counter and order a bacon cheeseburger, a small fries, and a Sprite. Picking up my tray of food, I walk over to Sade, who seems unaware of my presence.

"A little too nice a day to be sitting without company am I right?" I casually state before sitting down in front of Sade. She is completely surprised as she was drinking a root beer, and now it's coming out of her nose. Ew. She's still coughing as I give her a mischievous grin. After she recovers, she gives me a pouty face. Heh. I've had my little sister give me that look many times. It doesn't affect me anymore. Sade then puts the joke aside and asks me about last night. I tell her what a pain my parents were, and she replies "I know, right?"

We start to chat while eating our food, and Sade questions me about something. She asks why Chris seems...vengeful right now. Oh. I have no idea. That's something I **didn't** notice about Chris. Now that Sade's brought it up, she's right. Chris has been the same, but every so often I think I see his eyes flicker. They go from a cold blue to completely black. Almost like a demon or something. I explain to Sade that I haven't figured anything out yet. Then I look at my watch...oh crap! We only have fifteen minutes before class! Better start dashing then!

Christopher

I'm just sitting at my desk looking out the window when Ben bursts into class just as the bell rings. Huh. Rare to see Ben barely making it. Our teacher comes in and everything starts per usual. A lesson on Attarian History soon drones on though, and I think about the mission Mr. Drewstrife assigned Team CEBS first.

Flashback: Christopher

"Christopher, if you manage to assemble a team to join you, I can give you a chance at revenge for your mother." Mr. Drewstrife stated. I listened intently, but when Mr. Drewstrife slides a mission document towards me, I open it to find..

Assassination Mission

Target: Zolo Yelick

Demanding an explanation from Mr. Drewstrife, he breaks the news. Zolo Yelick, my adopted father, murdered Charrie Ravenmore, my real mother. Surprisingly, I didn't fall into an uncontrollable rage. Nor despair. Instead, I simply accepted the facts, and the offer to take this mission on. Or at least, that's what I showed on the outside.

Flashback End

Christopher

I've just remembered that night when I hear the teacher calling my name to answer a question on the board. I stand and give the correct answer, then sit back down. The teacher writes the answer down while praising me. However, the rest of the class seems to glare at me like I was a machine. Especially Ben, he seems to give me one of the most concerned stares I've ever seen. Well then..I'll just wait for the end of class now. Some notes will occupy me.

The day drags on until lunch, and Ben met up with me outside the cafeteria like normal. Ben grabs two trays, but I interject by holding up a lunchbox. Today for once, I've made a lunch without running into any financial problems. In fact, I may now be able to pay for my school tuition myself! Oh wait, I still need to earn some money before we become a full-fledged Predator Unit team. Anyway, Estrella and Sade are waiting for us at a table. Ben has just grabbed his ramen bowl when I start walking over towards my team's table. Sitting down, I open up my lunch box to reveal soy sauce noodles, barbeque pork, white rice, and pickled cabbage. Sade and Estrella just stare at it, neglecting their own food. Wow. There's drool coming out of Estrella's mouth, but Sade just stares.

"Care for some?" I casually ask while bringing out my chopsticks. Sade seems to falter at this, but Estrella is still hanging over my food. Picking up a piece of barbeque pork, I hold it towards Estrella's mouth saying "Ahh.."

This gesture seems to attract many eyes in the cafeteria. I completely ignore them as I pop the pork into Estrella's mouth. She squeals in delight as she gobbles it down. There's a giant crowd around us now, but I return to my lunch without acknowledging their presence.

However, I hear a familiar crowd making it's way towards us. Turning around in my seat...I see one guy surrounded by..ten, twelve, fifteen girls! Ugh. I didn't want to deal with the playboy Zach today. Who knows how many girls he's slept with. Crap, he's got a lecherous look on his face. I quickly ask Ben to get Estrella and Sade out of here. He nods while getting the girls to their feet while I stand in Zach's way. He scoffs while walking up to me.

"Well, if it isn't the Crimson Eagle. Proficient on the battlefield but not in the bed." He starts by mocking me with one of his "famous" pickup lines. Yikes. It's worse than a few of the puns I know. I make a quick comeback though.

"In front of me is a man proficient in bed, but nothing else. Known for his empty charm and playboy-like nature, it's Zach." I snap back. He looks genuinely offended by this, but the girls by his side seem to back off a bit. He draws a wooden dirk as if he was going to fight me. Man, I don't want to bring out Scarlet Nightmare during lunch like this. Where'd Ben go? I quickly turn to see the rest of my team running out into the hallways. Alright then...I'm running too! This is a conflict I really don't want to get involved in. I dash towards the cafeteria doors while I hear Zach yelling something incomprehensible. Joining up with everyone else in the hallway, we keep our pace until we get outside school. We all turn around to see Zach, but with a group of guys surrounding him instead of girls this time. Great, his "friends' have come into play. Blam! Blam! They've stopped dead in their tracks when Ben fires off his pistol. Just hitting the ground of course, but this provides us with an opportunity to run towards...um. Where are we going? I quickly ask Ben while we're running. He confirms that we're going to skip class and head straight to Faygold via train. However, Zach and the others have recovered and I can see them in the distance…

We reach the train station just as a train for Faygold is about to leave. Everyone jumps on as I see Zach rounding the corner. He isn't able to reach the train in time. Whew.

Benjamin

I've never seen a more filthy male than Zach. He has no idea was true love is, and he goes against a lot of the wisdom I've gotten from Chris. Just looking at Chris now, he's conversing with Estrella and Sade, and I'm sitting away from them listening to music on my phone.

It's fortunate that we jumped onto a bullet train. Since we reach Faygold within fifteen minutes. We don't need to report to Predator Unit HQ until 5:30 PM. It's only 12:35 PM. We'll probably get our first assignment tonight and then our licenses. In the meantime, Chris suggests we come over to his mansion and play video games. We all agree and Chris guides us back to his mansion. We get inside and sit down in Chris's living room, while a PS3 is set up, and Chris even brings out a chessboard (I love chess).

Chris ducks into the kitchen to make refreshments for us while the rest of us unwind and converse. Estrella has booted up Arcana Heart 3 on the PS3, and Sade is challenging me to a chess match. Chris comes back ten minutes later with a tray with glasses of pink lemonade and gingersnap cookies. To my surprise Estrella demands to fight Chris in Arcana Heart 3.

Our leisurely afternoon continues for four hours. Sade's put me in check five times, while I've put her in check only once. Gosh darn it. While Sade's pondering her next move, I glance over at Chris and Estrella, and...ouch. There's a tally chart of both Chris's and Estrella's victories. Chris..fifteen...Estrella...one. I also hear some of their squabbling when I realize that Sade has put me in check for the sixth time.

"Stop using that cheap uppercut Chris!" screams Estrella.

"Not my fault I can pull off that combo and you can't!" Chris snaps back.

Chris has had more practice after all, so I'm not surprised he can play well. I've never taken a liking to fighting games though. Oh, it's 4:35 PM now. We'd better get moving. From Chris's mansion, walking to Predator Unit HQ takes around forty-five minutes. We'll make it if we leave now. While Sade and I are packing up the chessboard, Estrella is pouting over her loss while Chris is just giggling at her.

Once we reach HQ, we head straight to the head office. Mr. Drewstrife is expecting us...but for what? I didn't get any briefing before this other than "Come to my office at 5:30 PM."

Collectively as a team we knock on the door, and Mr. Drewstrife gives us permission to enter. Upon entry, we all give the customary response. Mr. Drewstrife returns it while beckoning us to sit down. Then he slides a folder towards us, but Chris seems put off by it as he retreats to standing by the office window. Once Estrella, Sade, and I pick up the folder, the news breaks free. We're being assigned to assassinate...Mr. Yelick. The two girls look shocked, so I'd better explain to them about..Chris's real parents.

Estrella

Wow. I never thought that the Yelick Family would be hosting a cold blooded murderer. Looking at the documents inside the folder, the target location seems to be at a secret..medical lab? Hm. I wonder if they're testing new cures for diseases? Mr. Drewstrife then briefs us.

"This lab supposedly is developing some kind of bio-weapon. Zolo Yelick is going to be there for the final tests tonight, so it's a prime opportunity to strike. I also want to know what kind of bio-weapon it's going to be. Christopher? Your team is responsible for the assassination, but do take any other..necessary steps. Backup teams will arrive to destroy the facility."  
Chris just agrees while Mr. Drewstrife gives us thirty minutes to get our equipment ready. So we excuse ourselves and head towards the armory. Inside, a few personal weapons are sitting there. Moonlight and Starfury are on a table, Ben's ebony knife/glaive (I think he called the Midnight Justifer.) sitting on a shelf, Swan Song is resting up against a wall, and both Chris's gunblade and carbine are on another table.

We also have been given different outfits and armor as a gift from Mr. Drewstrife. He said it was to celebrate our first official mission. On top of my regular snow white cloak, I've been given an exquisite silver dress with golden armor plates attached to it. Oh...I'll have to get used to this combat skirt. Well, at least it's at knee length.

Sade has a baby blue cloak and dress to match. She seems to be lacking armor, but like Mr. Drewstrife described, Parakeets are only supposed to engage at close range if necessary. Besides, Sade has a better variety of shielding magic.

Considering this is an evening mission, Ben should have no trouble hiding in darkness with his midnight black armor. It's definitely more protective than both Sade's and mine. He also has a sleek midnight revolver in a hip holster.

Chris? Oh wow. He's wearing his crimson cloak, along with a set of armor with the same color scheme. It looks like it's covered in spikes or something. He seems to be distant right now though. Well, I don't blame him. He's about to fight his adopted father who murdered his real mother.

Christopher

I receive a message on my phone from Mr. Drewstrife. He's asking us to head towards the helicopter bay. As I signal everyone else, we head over, and I make a list on my equipment.

Equipment

1 Custom Gunblade (Scarlet Nightmare)

1 Flayer-S Class Carbine (Nightbane)

12 Rifle Clips (.45mm, 20 rounds per clip) and 5 Isogen Clips (.45mm, 15 rounds per clip)

10 Energy Bars and 5 Energy Drinks

3 Breaching Charges and 5 Lock Picks

Unless we're fighting heavily armored foes, I'll save the Isogen bullets. It's time to head out though. We board the helicopter and take our seats. Sade and Estrella seem to be calm, Ben is stoic, and I'm just ready. Ready to avenge my mother.


	11. Chapter 11: Genetic Cocktail

Christopher

The journey to the lab seems to go by so fast. Even though two hours had passed (I check my phone for the time). However, I now see the lab in the distance. No wonder it was hidden. We're deep in the Melio Forest, full of foliage and darkness, where it's too easy for something to strike you from the shadows. Most people stay away from here for those exact reasons. Those who dare test nature's wrath only venture so far. The lab is on the cliffs facing the ocean, at the edge of Melio Forest. Suddenly, the helicopter pilot announces our landing.

"Attention Team CEBS, you have reached the drop point. Prepare for aerial descent." booms the speaker. By aerial descent, he meant parachutes. However, I should probably do this in style. Refusing the parachute, I let my wings spread free. The special armor Mr. Drewstrife gave me has two slots specifically for my wings. Estrella and Sade seem to be in awe as Ben jumps off first. After he's landed, I fling myself off the side of the ship and glide down to meet up with Ben.

Once everyone's on the ground, we all test our earpieces for communication, and also come up with a plan for assaulting the lab. So I'm going to take an elevated position and take out any guards. I shouldn't fire until Ben initiates combat though. After all, I wasn't given a silencer for Nightbane. Waiting in a tree, I have a visual on ten guards at the entrance, and one sniper in a tower on the top. Okay. Once Estrella and Sade take out the guards on the lower level, I'll shoot the sniper while Ben attacks the upper level. We're commencing our attack in three seconds. Three...two...one! First, Estrella slashes down five guards while bolstered with Sade's magic. Then I neutralize the sniper with one standard bullet. Ben takes my cue and climbs to the upper level. He easily slits the throats of the remaining guards.

After taking out all of our targets, we enter via the roof's skylight. Just in time to see Zolo. I'm not calling him Father anymore. If I did, I would probably shoot myself. A group of scientists seems to bring multiple trays of different vials and empty syringes towards Zolo. They seem to be in a variety of colors as well. Now then, we're going to kick this off with a bang. Ben hands out grenades to everyone, and we jump down.

After surprising the guards, we throw our explosives in various directions. While we blow up scientists, guards, and machinery all alike, the vials seem to be intact. However, I soon realize that the vials aren't just plain chemicals...A few of the scientists have equipped rifles while loading vials into them. I barely dodge one and notice it melt a wall behind me. Oh boy. Probably shouldn't try to deflect those. I holster Nightbane and draw Scarlet Nightmare. Fortunately, the rest of my team is dealing with the rest, so I charge towards the vials and Zolo. Zolo's drawn a rifle as well.

"Well Son? How'd you find my new genetics lab?" he exclaims in a sickly tone.

"Don't you dare talk to me you murderer! I know the truth, so just shut up and let me kill you!" I scream back at him.

He chuckles to himself as he loads a vial. He fires at me, but I swiftly evade it. I'm able to break his rifle with a slash from Scarlet Nightmare by charging him. Apart from his rifle, he didn't have any other weapons….

"Son, can you forgive me? Let your mother fade into the past and stay a part of the Yelick Family?" he pleads, but I see right through his plan.

"You have some nerve to think I will give up my heritage just to become a slave to your whims. I'd rather cut you down right now, and my team can help." I retort. Ironically, Ben, Estrella, and Sade are now at my side. They must've finished off our other enemies. However, Zolo makes a run for it, grabs a syringe and extracts a dose of a black colored vial. Oh no. Ben is reloading, and I've run out of ammo for Scarlet Nightmare! Zolo then takes the dose...and injects it into himself!

Estrella

Mr. Yelick is changing. He's screaming and his flesh is rapidly changing into a fur coat, and his hands are sprouting claws….We all quickly jump into cover while I enchant my blades with lightning magic. Sade is ready, while a sudden stomping sound reaches my ears. Peeking around the corner, there stands Mr. Yelick, transformed into a huge bear. However, his bear form seems to have this shadow-like fur. Chris gives us a motion to attack, and we jump out to focus our attacks. Chris has his carbine out, Ben is firing his pistol, Sade is casting spells, and I try a new technique with Starfury; focusing my magic and propelling a beam of energy from my blades.

Our attacks make Mr. Yelick stagger, but he still swipes at us with his claws! Sade and I barely dodge out of the way, but both Ben and Chris take hits! Chris is sent flying into a cart of vials, and Ben smashes into a containment vat. Sade quickly runs over to Ben while I attempt to help Chris. Sade reports that Ben was knocked out...Oh man. Do we even have a chance against that genetic monster? Just as I reach Chris's landing spot, I notice that a few of the vials have been broken and their contents are on the floor. Chris manages to stand up, and his head is bleeding profusely..I don't think Sade can treat that...Suddenly, Chris grabs a bright orange vial and a syringe! I try to stop him, but he's already injected himself as well. I close my eyes and hope that Chris doesn't turn into a monstrosity as well. However, I don't hear any screaming…

After opening my eyes, I see Chris, and his head wound has healed. No blood. No scars. What happened? Chris then unfurls his wings, and they aren't crimson anymore. They're both red and orange, while also being on fire. Chris then takes off and charges towards Mr. Yelick! Crap! Chris doesn't stand a chance on his own! Oh...I'm gonna regret this...Looking over the vials, I stay clear of the black coloured ones and grab a white one instead. Taking another syringe, I take a small dose out of the vial and stab it into my arm.

Ugh. The sensations I feel are almost like I'm being drained of my life...There's a voice in my head…

"Join the call...be one of us.." says the voice.

I'm thinking of fighting, but I quickly stop myself. Why did Mr. Yelick start screaming? Wait...I'll answer the voice.

"What is the calling for?" I reply mentally.

"Ah..I see you have the bonds to accept our DNA. The DNA of an angel. You will be granted potent magic, your soul is pure enough to know lies, and you can heal others. However, you must give away part of your life to heal others. It will come back of course.." explains the voice.

Well, if what it says is true, this may be the only way I can help defeat Mr. Yelick. I decide to agree to it. Then the feeling of life leaving me is replaced with a sudden burst of energy..

I open my eyes to notice both Ben and Sade standing in front of me. However, they're also both holding syringes. Empty. Oh man….they injected themselves too. Ben seems to have grown a pair of animal ears..and Sade has a pair of tiny translucent wings. No time to examine them though! We have to backup Chris!

Christopher

The rest of Team CEBS comes up behind me, as I feel my wounds binding together again. What the hell did that DNA do to me? Whatever, we need to take Zolo down. Ben taps me on the shoulder and hands me a cylinder of crimson ammo.

"You might've needed this, so I took one from you." says Ben as I load the ammo and thank him graciously. Then we all face Zolo flailing his claws in a wild rampage. I take off with my wings to attack him from the air, while Estrella and Sade start blasting him with magic. Ben jumps behind a containment vat and starts to unload magic infused pistol rounds into him. This time, with our more potent magic and abilities, we barely manage to resist Zolo until he reverts to a more...human form. He still retains a few bear-like qualities, but he has the face and mostly the body of a human. While the rest of the team is catching their breath, I walk over to Zolo. He looks up at me.

"What do you want.." he spits at me with blood seeping from his mouth. I just give him a glare while I pick him up by his collar and raise Scarlet Nightmare above his head. Without hesitation, I slowly stick it down his throat and pull the trigger. Zolo blows up from the inside out...His innards have splattered everywhere, and I'm covered in his blood. Well. Mission accomplished. Time to head home with some of these vials and examine their contents.

 _Twenty minutes later…._

"This is a big find indeed!" exclaims Mahony when we return to HQ. He scans through the report we've handed in, before he asks us to head to the HQ's labs for testing. Oh right. The injections we took. So the four of us dash out of Mahony's office and straight towards the labs.

Inside, a bunch of the vials we brought back are already being examined by scientists, but there's four..testing chambers? I'm guessing that's where we come in. Everyone hops in (with our clothes on, thank gosh.) and the scientists commence the scan. Once it's over, the scientists put the results up on a screen.

Genetic Scan

Christopher Ravenmore: Phoenix DNA

Estrella Silva: Angel DNA

Benjamin Rudemo: Wolf DNA

Sade Silva: Fairy DNA

Man. Talk about strange. We each get a short analysis sheet on our new genetic fusions. We decide to read it later, as it's really late. 11:36 PM, yikes! The others need to get home! I should probably stay up late tonight to ponder about tonight's events….

So after saying goodbye to the rest of Team CEBS, I head back to my mansion. Once I'm inside, I store Scarlet Nightmare and Nightbane in my room, and then I make a late supper of steak and rice. While eating, I read over the quirks and changes in my DNA.

Phoenix DNA:

Fast Wound Recovery

Resurrection, at the cost of memories.

Blazing Wings along with potent fire and holy magic.

Immunity to Fire

At the cost of memories? That doesn't sound good. Besides, I have to do something before I go to bed. So I exit the mansion..and kneel in front of my mother's grave. I let her know that I have avenged her, and that I will continue the legacy of the Ravenmore Family. Then I head back inside to go to bed.

Estrella

When Sade and I get home, our father and mother are waiting for us. I was worried they would be angry...or are they? Instead of yelling at us, they guide us into a room where multiple sheets of paper litter the table. Father beckons us to sit down. We obey, and he slides a letter towards us. The letter is from Mr. Drewstrife! It's about our enlistment into the Predator Units. Our mother is concerned, but our father seems pleased. While we talk about our team, Sade and I make sure to keep our new genetics hidden. Sade's fairy wings can disappear when not in use, and as long as I don't try to heal any wounds with my powers, we'll be fine. Our parents probably would be fine with them, but I'm still hesitant. I'll tell them later...maybe. Then father suggests we all retire to bed for the night. As Sade and I excuse ourselves, Sade lets out a small shriek. She seems to be happy that we can invite Chris and Ben. To be honest, so am I. Our parents will be able to meet them, and maybe one of them can be chosen for..oh what am I thinking? I don't want either of them to be in that position. Oh well, I'll worry about that some other time.

 _The next morning…._

Benjamin

For the first time in a while, I've awoken in the streets. On top of a crushed cardboard box and feeling...warm? Oh right, the genetic fusion. Upon recalling that, I reach up and touch my new animal ears. Looking at my reflection in a puddle of water, I realize that they are wolf ears. On top of that, I ran away from home last night, just like an animal. Why did Mr. Drewstrife have to send those letters? Is it because I'm underage? Well crap. I should've remembered that from the Predator Unit Handbook. However, there's not much I can do now. I left home at the crack of dawn with only a small backpack with some money, five cups of instant noodles, and my school books. The money's already gone. I spent it on a portable stove, a small pot, and bottled water. So this morning, I turn on the stove, and pour water into the pot. After the water starts to boil, I scoop some up into my instant noodle cup. Three minutes later, I slurp down the noodles and pack up my stuff. Time for school..huh? Two texts, one from Sade, and one from Mr. Drewstrife. I'll read the Predator Unit only message first.

"To Team CEBS, we have an urgent training session today for your next mission. I hope none of you have a fear of heights." says Mr. Drewstrife's message. Well, we already had to make an aerial assault on a lab. So I'm guessing we're doing something along those lines. Next, I'll check the message from Sade before I start dashing to school.

"Hey Ben! Our parents want you and Chris to meet them! I hope they don't try to get you guys to marry us, but that's still a possibility...Anyway, you're invited to our house for lunch! Isn't that great? You get to skip school! See you later!" she says. Hm. Skipping school is nice, but potentially marrying someone? I don't think my family would want to attend that, the way I've been running away from home constantly. Oh whatever. Now's not the time to think about that.

I reach Yorthmire Academy five minutes later. Chris, Estrella, and Sade are waiting there for me at the gate. We've just gotten inside when we notice a giant crowd. Oh great. What's going on now? Peeking over the heads of multiple students, I see Zach flirting with some girls. Huh? Isn't this normal? Wait..those ribbons the girls are wearing. They're new students, and Zach is already trying to get into their beds. Man, I really want to punch him right now. What does he….oh shoot. Chris is working his way through the crowd now. Zach is probably in trouble…

Christopher

I motion the crowd to move aside. They obey, while I stride towards Zach. Before he's even able to reach towards the girls, I stand against him again. He looks pissed off.

"Chris! I'm just trying to show the girls around school. Would you be so kind to step aside?" he demands in a sickly sweet tone. I respond by pointing out a few of the girls he's already "claimed". This causes the girls behind me to gasp in shock. Yeah, I expected that. This always happens when the ugly truth is revealed. Zach looks at me with hatred, but I don't I can run away from this one.

"Well then Zach, I challenge you to a duel. We can just use the training gym. If I win, you revoke your status as this school's playboy. If you win, I'll stop interfering with your business." I declare. He accepts without hesitation. As soon as we start making our way towards the gym, we have a large crowd following us, including Ben, Estrella, and Sade.

Zach and I both have five minutes to select a weapon and return to the gym's arena. We're not allowed to use our own weapons. That sucks, but I look over the selection of weapons in a locker. A few standard gunblades...huh? I pick up what looks like a sword handle. Oh wait! This is a Magnolasher. It's a special weapon where the blade's strength relies on the wielders magical power. The blade takes different forms depending on that power. Keeping a firm grasp on it, I flick the switch. SHLOOM! A sleek red and orange beam projects from the inside of it. Wow. I think I'll be fine…

Zach stands on the other side of the arena with a Magnolasher as well. His beam blade takes a jagged shape, and it's golden. We both have a pouch of throwing darts as well. The large crowd has filed into the stands, and I can see my team cheering me on. Alright then. The duel starts in three seconds. Three..two..ONE!

Zach dashes forward while throwing a few darts, but they fly over my head. In a fit of rage, he slashes at me. I easily block the reckless attack while I sweep kick Zach onto his feet. He frantically rolls away and recovers. Then I charge him and hit him with a simple power slash. He flies backward before he falls to the ground again. I have to admit, he's not a bad fighter. This is further emphasized when he recovers once again, and actually lands a hit to my chest! Crap...it's bleeding..that's going to recover soon...I have to win before my new genetic abilities are revealed in school! The last time I was wounded, the wound healed itself in about three minutes. That's how long I have to win. No holding back then. I clash blades with Zach while reaching into my pouch and throwing a cluster of darts towards his exposed legs. The darts draw blood and make Zach stagger, then I smash his hand with the hilt of my Magnolasher. After he drops it, I grab him and hold my blade up to his throat.

"Game over." I say. He then yields. A loud wave of applause comes from the crowd, and Zach walks out of the gym in shame. Well, I'll give him some credit. He actually has a bit of honor and refinement. After the rest of Team (C)EBS dashed over for a group hug, the applause suddenly stops when the gym doors are flung open once again. I turn to see two regal looking figures (one male, the other female) surrounded by guards. Oh! I'm assuming those two are Mr. and Mrs. Silva! Well, I thought Estrella and Sade would bring us over for lunch, but to meet them now is an even better time! Once everyone regains their wits from our hugging, Estrella and Sade ask us to follow them. Walking up to Mr. and Mrs. Silva, Mr. Silva speaks first.

"Ah. So these two boys are the other team members of my two daughters. A pleasure to meet you both! I am Haskell Silva." he exclaims while extending his hand. Ben simply bows and introduces himself, but I reach forward to shake his hand while returning his enthusiastic tone.

"A pleasure to meet you as well Mr. Silva! I am Christopher Ravenmore, the leader of Team Cerberus." I reply in a semi-formal way. Before he reels back and asks if I'm truly a member of the Ravenmore Family. When I answer yes, he immediately orders the guards to prepare a limo for us. Woah. Is the Silva family familiar with the Ravenmores? That may be for the better...or the worse.

Estrella

Agh! Why did father and mother have to show up like this! The introductions went fine, but what's next? Are my parents going to talk them into marrying us? Oh...I hope that Ben and Chris don't become scared of our family or anything like that! Sade would be disheartened as well if we were separated from our team…

Once we reach our mansion, I notice that a bunch of male nobles are also waiting outside. Oh great. My parents are going all-out today in trying to find a man for both Sade and I. The limo comes to a stop, and once Sade and I step out, the noblemen are already bowing and "showing respect". Ugh. I want to puke. Let's just get lunch over with. Chris and Ben are getting looks from the nobles, but they seem to be calm.

Once we're inside, huge banquet tables have been set up. Sade and I are seated at the head table, which is nice since both father and mother are here, along with Chris and Ben. In front of their seats, a small piece of paper has the words "Guest of Honor" lies folded. Oh? My parents decided to give them a bit more luxury? Well that's nice. Anyway, in front of us, there are dozens of noblemen, hungry for our attention. Today however, I get to put one of my new genetic abilities to the test.

The first few noblemen line up in front of the table, along a red carpet that has been laid out in our mansion's hall just for today. I only need an instant with each one…..to read their intentions. Somehow, the angel DNA has given me the ability to sense evil behind a person's actions. The noblemen now become easy to read. Unlike previous events when I never had this ability.

The ordeal goes on for about two hours before lunch is served. I'm just about to collapse into my scalloped potatoes...Hm? Nearly falling asleep, I notice that Chris (sitting right next to me) has tapped my shoulder and looks concerned. I ease his anxiety by discussing my new ability with him, and how it makes this so much easier. We giggle about our new genetics, before my father makes an announcement.

"I see that my eldest daughter has been very selective. In this case, my younger daughter cannot choose as well. Therefore, I will choose two noblemen...and ask them to duel both of our Guests of Honor. The winners will choose which daughter they will marry." he declares. WHAT? Chris and Ben? They look surprised as well...but they still have a calm demeanor around them. Father explains that the duels will be held in the courtyard, and that weapons are to be provided by the duelists. This will be the second duel that Chris has to do today, but I've never seen Ben in a duel though. Father says that the victors get to choose one of us to marry. Who would I want? I've only known both of them for a few weeks. Ben is a reserved and stoic person who is shy and reluctant around girls, but Chris is an outgoing yet gentlemanly figure. Ugh! I can't decide….or can I?

Christopher

Well, this duel should go better than the one I had with Zach. This should be simple. All I need to do is win this, and defy Mr. Silva. Maybe he'll understand, since he knows the Ravenmore Family. Wait. I want him to understand, so I will show my true abilities here. Maybe Ben will do the same...but for now...having to choose between two girls and their hands in marriage is a choice is a violation of basic human rights. If I were to however, who would I choose? No, I can't decide that yet. Not until I have to. It would be better for me to get this duel over with first. Emotions can't hold me down.

Stepping out onto the Silva Family courtyard, I see my opponent. He looks like a classic "golden boy". He introduces himself while drawing a foil.

"Hello there young man, I am Andrus Webwin. I am here to claim Lady Estrella's affections." he "politely" states. I simply draw Scarlet Nightmare and introduce myself as well.

"I am Christopher Ravenmore, and I'm here to give these girls a choice! They are my precious team members and I won't let them fall into the hands of filthy nobles like you who are only interested in the Silva Family's wealth and title." I retort back. He scoffs and refers to me as a "commoner". Oooh...that's going to make you look bad in Mr. Silva's eyes. Well, I'm going to send this guy back to whatever freak show he came from. A drum rings out to mark the start of the duel, so Andrus charges me like Zach did. However, his attacks come in fast and furious. I'm only using Scarlet Nightmare right now, and I haven't even fired it once yet. When Andrus lands a strike to my legs though, I'm forced to start shooting. He dodges the direct impact of my bullets, but the explosions are still crippling him. Now then...time to fly! Spreading my wings, they ignite and I jump into the sky. Andrus screams out something about cheating...well I'm not..really? Oh well, let's finish this. Using my momentum, I quickly glide down and get a slash on his chest. I'm about to attack again when I hear Mr. Silva cry out.

"Enough! I've seen Mr. Ravenmore here once in a duel. Mr. Webwin had already lost before the match even started..." he declares. Whew. I'm glad that I didn't have to use anything else other than my wings. Andrus looks like he's about to start sniveling and bawling his eyes out. If I remember correctly, the Webwin Family are a bunch of rich snobs, but…..this is just pathetic. One strike. Just like Zach, he only landed one strike on me. Whatever, hopefully Ben's opponent is just as easy.

Benjamin

Agh..I feel a strange urge welling up inside of me...Blood...Flesh...Humans….No! I slap myself in the face multiple times, hoping that it will keep my new killer instinct under control. This was on the sheet on my new genetic abilities. An extreme bloodlust for flesh, specifically human flesh. I'm still not sure what triggers it though….Oh, looks like my opponent has arrived. Huh. It's a member of the Goldnell Family. The nobleman standing in front of me has a name tag….name tag? Since when do nobles use...dollar cheap paper name tags? Wait a minute, the Goldnell Family is rather ironic since….they are extremists when it comes to saving money. Their motto is that they must use everything to it's maximum potential. That sounds nice, but their ways have affected both their fighting style and their personal hygiene. On the name tag, the name "Griffy" is scrawled in crayon. He's wielding a rusty longsword and worn wooden buckler. Maybe I should go all out from the start then. Bringing out the Midnight Justifier in glaive form, I patiently wait for the start of the duel. Griffy circles around me when the drum sounds out. Oh? He's being rather cautious about this. It's ironic that it's wise, but stupid at the same time. His weapons aren't maintained, so I can easily dash forward and break them. So I do exactly that. Just with one attack, I render Griffy unconscious while breaking his sword. Man..that was even more pathetic than Chris's fight. However, it's time to face Mr. Silva. Chris and I both stand in front of Mr. and Mrs. Silva, and Mr. Silva acknowledges us.

"Mr. Ravenmore and Mr. Rudemo. You have proven your worth, so which of my two daughters will you marry?" he questioned. Well, Chris and I already knew our answer..which is "Neither, Mr. Silva."

He looks surprised for a second, as does everyone else around us. Wasn't expecting anything else there...but Mr. Silva bursts into laughter. He lets us know that this alone was a test by itself. Pfft! Here I was, thinking that Mr. Silva was forcing marriages on his daughters. However he does ask for another favor instead.

"Well then boys, would you have to honor of taking Estrella and Sade on double dates for the next few weeks?" he offers. Now that's an opportunity. Not only does it provide us with team bonding time, but we'll have more time to manage our Predator Unit responsibilities. Wait a minute...I can feel some kind of..dark aura? Oh wait, that's the looks of jealousy the other noblemen are giving us. Chris puts his hand on my shoulder and laughs.

"It's their fault for only desiring money after all! So let's enjoy ourselves with our team today!" he exclaims joyfully. Sigh. Chris is being carefree as ever. Whatever, I'm looking forward to this double date anyway.


	12. Chapter 12: Soaring Emotions

Sade

I'm glad Father is letting us spend the day with Chris and Ben before we head to Predator Unit HQ later tonight. We decide to visit the shopping district, and our first stop is the video game section! Chris and Estrella seem eager to look at different games, specifically within the genre of anime, such as Arcana Heart. Ben and I both enjoy strategic games, but we're more comfortable when we visit a bookstore next. Ben seems to enjoy the more darker themed books, while I feel better reading peaceful themed books. Estrella seems to have picked up a fantasy novel, but Chris has...woah, what? Just as I swivel my head around, I notice Chris holding a romance novel! Huh. I never expected Chris to enjoy romance novels, since just like Ben, he doesn't like the popular male opinion on relationships with girls. Ben mentioned once that Chris was the one who shared this better perspective. That's really respectable. Maybe Chris gets some of those morals from reading tragic romances?

We leave the bookstore and decide to grab lunch. Surprisingly, food trucks are still able to set themselves up in the crowded streets of Gria City's shopping district. Which brings a common question to attention. What are we going to eat, or at least taste?

"AGGGGH! HOT!" screams Estrella as she chokes down a spoonful of "Extreme Five-Spice Beef Curry". This is why I told her to get the less spicy one. Even Chris (who became paranoid when we mentioned spicy food) got a milder curry. Even so, the rest of us burst into laughter while Chris hands her a glass of water. We're just sitting at a table beside the food truck "Spice Up your Life!", so we discuss where we're heading next.

Five minutes of debating later, we decided to visit a new ice cream parlor that had just opened. After all, Estrella was complaining that her mouth was still on fire. We all decide to try a strange "Rainbow Crunch" flavor. Blegh...way too sweet. Even Estrella, the "queen" of sweets thinks that it only cooled her tongue down.

After that terrible experience, Chris suggests one last place. A weapon store. Oh right, we may need to modify our weapons a little bit before our next mission. Both Estrella and I have no ranged weapons apart from our magic...so we walk into a store with different guns and accessories on the shelves. I wonder what I should choose….

Christopher

This is a good opportunity to get ourselves ready for tonight's mission. I wonder what I should put on Nightbane..maybe a new scope? Unable to decide, I end up buying three attachments. A tactical flashlight, a grenade launcher barrel, and a quick loader. After buying and attaching them to Nightbane, I decide to check what everyone else bought. Estrella has a new wrist mounted dart blaster, with about five types of darts. Ben, who actually kept the black revolver from Predator Unit's HQ has applied an new quick loader on it. Finally, Sade has a new collection of throwing knives. Well then, I think we should head back to Faygold and receive our new mission.

About an hour later, we've reached Predator Unit HQ and have received a message from Mahony. He's asking us to head towards the hangar. I wonder why, but we'd better hurry. Once we arrive however, we notice four different ships in front of us. Huh. I know all of these models.

Starting on the left, there is a Seraphim Class Fighter Plane (SCFP). Next, a Marilyn Class Jet (MCJ). Then an Outlaw Class Interceptor (OCI). Finally, a Voyager Unit Barge (VUB).

Is Mahony suggesting that we take to the skies? My assumption is interrupted by a blaring alarm and a group of pilots running towards more ships further down in the hangar. Buzz! Great, no time being eased into this. Mahony has just sent us a new message.

"Team Cerberus, prepare for an aerial assault tonight! The SCFP is for Christopher, the MCJ is assigned for Estrella, Benjamin will take the OCI, and finally, Sade is in command of the VUB. Move out!"

Quickly taking our cues, we each head towards our respective ships. I immediately bring up communications once I'm inside my cockpit. Everyone else is informing me about their ship's systems. I inspect mine as well. Luckily, the SCFP comes with a versatile line of both offensive and defensive systems. A few magic repeaters, missiles, and bombs. I've never really piloted a ship before, but hopefully luck favors me today. Once I've caught up with my team, we receive the signal to take off. Okay...checking my ship's status now.

Hull: 100% Shields: 100% Fuel: 99%

Okay then, checking my cockpit screen, our target is an illegal mining platform in the Flowing Abyss, a far ocean nearby the old genetic lab we blew up. Each member on Team CEBS appears to be in charge of three other pilots each. We're approaching the target….oh crap! On my radar, I'm picking up multiple signatures! Five interceptors are closing in on us! Just in time, I pull up to avoid the first volley of cannon fire from the interceptors. One of my pilots isn't as lucky though. One of their engines seems to have been hit, so they're losing altitude….BLAM! I'm interrupted when their ship explodes. Damn it! I've lost one already! Quick, gotta contact Ben.

Benjamin

I've just found out that the OCI has cloaking capabilities. Bleep! Oh, incoming message from Chris. One of his fellow pilots has already been shot down!? Great...Oh crap! I just lost one of mine too! What's shooting them down? There's nothing on my radar! Oh wait..I see them. Three enemy cruisers have just flown in, on top of five interceptors Chris reports to have seen. Wait a minute, that symbol on those cruiser hulls! It's the same one on those crates on that train...Ugh! Gotta focus! I switch my view from radar to ship status.

Hull: 100% Shields: 100% Fuel: 86% Cloak Energy: 12%

Damn, I'm going to need to uncloak soon. I only cloaked two minutes ago! This ship needs an energy upgrade. Oh well, time to prime all weapon systems and prepare to retaliate. My ship's missiles have just come online when my cloak energy hits 3%. Soon after deactivating cloak however, I already have two interceptors chasing me. Crap! I quickly bring up a communication channel with Estrella and Chris for backup. Estrella quickly responds, but Chris states that he's being tailed by a few interceptors as well. Okay, Estrella's on her way, I'll try and deal some damage to that mining platform. Priming my Shredder Cannon, I fire a heavy barrage against multiple sections of the platform. Doesn't look like I damaged any critical systems though...Blam! Oh shoot, I've been hit! Should've paid more attention to the mining platform, there are four turrets to watch out for! What's the damage? Shoot, I'm at 63% shields….nope make that 34% now! The interceptors behind me have nailed two more hits. Oh geez, Estrella where are you?

Boom! The faint sound of explosions behind me confirm that Estrella has been able to catch up with me. Quick, I need to call Sade for a resupply. Her ship is a VCB after all. It's designed to resupply ships with energy and fuel. Speaking of which, how's my fuel doing? 71%, not bad. Luckily there's no hull damage. With a few more assists and fly-bys, Team CEBS has neutralized all enemy ships. We still need to take down those turrets though. Quick, team status!

Christopher Hull: 45% Shields: 7% Fuel: 52%

Estrella Hull: 32% Shields: 3% Fuel: 37%

Sade Hull: 93% Shields: 68% Fuel: 76%

Both Chris and Estrella are in bad condition. Sade's primarily been resupplying everyone else, so she's okay. My own ship is still okay at 78% hull and 24% shields. Fuel's not a concern right now, so we'd better wrap this up quick. Chris says he'll take the front, I'll follow behind Chris, and Estrella will stay by Sade.

"Hey Ben? Please don't get shot down." comes Chris' voice through comms. Heh. I respond by telling him the same. Then we begin our assault. Chris is able to cripple the turrets with EMP missiles while I charge up for a bombing run. Unfortunately, both Chris and I take two more hits before the mining platform finally explodes. Whew..talk about a close first aerial mission. Chris then orders the team to head back to HQ before we all do crash landings. Estrella seems slightly irritated by this, but agrees regardless. Oh right, let's have a casualty count. Out of the twelve pilots assigned to each of us, we only have a third of them left. Great, Mr. Drewstrife's going to want a full report on that. Am I going to do that, or is Chris mainly in charge of that since he's our leader? Oh well, we'll worry about that later.

Estrella

After leaving the hangar, I'm greeted by an outburst of laughter from the rest of Team CEBS. Wait, what's so...oh you have got to be kidding me. Chris has suppressed his laughter and has handed me a pocket mirror. My hair is in complete disarray from the flight. Ugh, I'm going to visit a hair salon later. Oh that's right, what time is it? Huh, it's earlier than I expected, 5:31 PM. So I suggest that we all head back to the Silva Family Mansion for some rest and relaxation. The team seems to agree, so we'll get someone else to file a report for our mission.

Fifteen minutes later, we arrive at the mansion, and a few servants guide us towards the spa complex. We arrive at the bath changing rooms, but I have to break the news to the boys. This is a mixed bath….Ben looks surprised, but Chris immediately tries to run away, only to be stopped by Ben. Sade quickly explains that we'll be wearing bathing gowns. Chris still looks hesitant, but he agrees anyway.

Ah...there's already steam rising in the large bath. It's lovely that it is reserved for us, since I let the servants know after all. Sade and I are the first ones in, but Ben soon follows dragging a very reluctant Chris behind him. Chris has covered his eyes with a towel, and that irritates me...for some reason. Regardless, we all have a long soak, but I've had enough of the towel Chris is wearing over his eyes. Reaching over, I swat the towel off of his eyes. He shrieks once he can see the rest of us. Ben chuckles while Chris is having an all-out panic attack. We eventually calm him down, but he still retains a bright strawberry blush on his face. Hehe. It's actually really cute.

A few servants have prepared strawberry smoothies for everyone once we get out of the bath. Sade and Ben are slightly woozy though. Maybe we stayed in the bath for too long, so what are we going to do about this? First though, Chris and I get both ourselves along with Ben and Sade dressed. Just as we finish, Father and Mother walk in; noticing both of our disoriented teammates and rush over to help them. Our mother then offers us something.

"You know Estrella, how about we have Chris and Ben stay the night?" she politely suggests. Chris questions it, but Mother waves off his concerns. So while I'm carrying Sade to our room, Chris follows me with Ben on his shoulders. We've just arrived at our room when Chris comments on the interior.

"The room seems to be divided in two sections. I'm guessing one is yours Estrella, and the other is Sade's." he states. I admit, he's right. Sade and I don't necessarily have the same tastes in room design, but at least that's one of the only things we argue about.

After five minutes of preparing for bed, both Ben and Sade seem to recover from their woozy fit. Sade then suggests..that we play Truth or Dare. Oh dear. I remember the last time Sade got me to play this with some of her friends. I had to sit in the corner of a freezing room wearing nothing but my undergarments. Hopefully it won't be as extreme this time.

Sade

Woo..I'm still a little dizzy, but let's get started with Truth or Dare! We all sit down on the floor, while I get to pick the first victim..I mean player!

"Chris! Truth or Dare?" I order. Chris asks for truth, so I start off easy...

"What are your secret hobbies?" I tease him, since I know the truth. However, I don't get a big reaction from him as he explains that he just writes stories. Estrella takes notice and asks him what kind of stories? This makes Chris falter a bit, before he whispers something.

"Um..mostly fantasy novels, but I do enjoy reading and writing romance novels from time to time." He shyly admits. Ben stifles a chuckle while Estrella simply giggles. Well, it's Chris' turn…..oh shoot. Chris asks Estrella something that I'd rather not hear. He asks her about my most embarrassing moments. Oh this is going to hurt…

After an evening of embarrassment and fighting, we all get ready for bed. Chris and Ben immediately jump outside to give us privacy, which is much appreciated. So Estrella and I quickly change to allow the boys to do the same. I've just put on my teddy bear pajamas (so embarrassing!) while Estrella is in a simple white nightgown. We then call for the boys, and they both seem to be blushing as they enter, but remain calm otherwise. Estrella offers each of the boys a pair of jeans, which Chris declines politely, and Ben accepts them. They both head to the washroom while Estrella and I prep the beds. We only have one guest cot though. Just as we're trying to accommodate however, Chris and Ben step out of the washroom. Urp! I'm barely able to stop a nosebleed upon seeing Ben's...abs. His sleek and toned top could make many of my female friends chase after him…

CRACK! Just as I'm holding my nose, the sound of thunder makes both Estrella and I jump. Oh man, I hate that I still haven't grown out of a stupid fear of thunderstorms! At least in Estrella's case, she tends to hold it together more easily. I already want to cry, and Chris might've picked up on it.

"Hey Sade? You don't look great, um...Estrella? Is Sade scared of thunder?" he asks. Estrella confirms it, and admits that she's slightly scared of thunder as well. Chris giggles and Ben is slightly grinning. Anyway, we all examine our available sleeping space. My bed, Estrella's bed, and one guest cot. Just then, there's a knock at the door. Estrella runs over to answer, and it's Father at the door. Estrella says that Father wants to talk with Chris. Oh great, what for? Chris gets up and follows Father, leaving us with the task of accommodations.

Christopher

I wonder what Mr. Silva wants with me. Well, maybe I can learn more about his knowledge about my family now. He guides me into a living room, where Mrs. Silva is as well. I sit across from them in a comfy armchair. Mr. Silva calls on the servants to bring drinks, and then asks me what I'd like.

"Um..May I please have a mint hot chocolate?" I ask. Within seconds, a servant has brought my drink and placed on the wooden table in front of me. Two espressos are on the opposite side of the table for Mr. and Mrs. Silva. However, I'm not even able to take a sip before Mr. Silva questions me.

"Are you truly a Ravenmore?" he starts with a rather obvious question. So I simply explain everything I've learned now.

"Mr. Silva, I was previously part of the Yelick Family." I begin, and this already makes him scowl, but I continue. I tell him about my real heritage, forming Team CEBS, and killing my foster father Zolo Yelick.

He stops scowling at least. Then he asks me why I chose both of his daughters to join me. Okay, that's something I need to think about. There's no way I'm going to mention anything about arranged marriages, so I'll take the easy way out.

"Because I met both Sade and Estrella in situations where they needed help, and we all became good friends after that. My best friend Ben stuck with me throughout as well." I say. Mr. Silva accepts this, but then he asks about..my feelings towards his daughters.

 _Two hours later…._

Ugh...I'm so sleepy. Just walking back to Estrella and Sade's room is a chore. On top of that, both Mr. and Mrs. Silva had to get in a few more comments.

Mr. Silva told me to act on my feelings, and that is how Ravenmores are. Surprisingly, he used to fight alongside Ravenmores when he was part of the Predator Units.

On the other hand, Mrs. Silva asked me to protect Estrella and Sade, along with their feelings. Well, it turns out she knew my mother very well, and gave me her condolences. While I'm pondering, I open the room door to Estrella and Sade's rom. Ben is sound asleep in the cot, and both Estrella and Sade are sleeping in their beds. Sigh..I'm sleeping on the floor I guess..Huh? It doesn't look like the girls are asleep. As if by coincidence, another loud thunder crash emits through the room. Both Estrella and Sade jump out of bed while yelping. I rush over and quickly calm them down before their parents become suspicious. At this moment, Ben wakes up. He looks concerned as well. Ugh..I don't think the storm outside is stopping anytime soon...Alright. Time to follow Mr. Silva's advice.

"Okay then. Estrella, Sade, what helps you stay calm in this situation?" I demand. They both start to describe how having someone to snuggle when they were younger helped, so I ask if they handle it together. Unfortunately, they tell me that it doesn't work. Oh great. Now this has gone from difficult to just awkward. Well, nothing else I can do now.

"So..who wants to snuggle with who?" I state. This causes a series of blushing, but it needs to be done.

In the end, Ben slid into Sade's bed, while I let Estrella snuggle up with me. Eghh..I have to maintain my composure. Even though I'm facing away from Estrella, I can feel her blush. Sigh..I guess I have to take the initiative right now then. So I quietly whisper.

"Hey Estrella? I know today's double date was fun, but I'd like to do something else. Just the two of us." I ask while blushing. She fidgets, and asks if I'm legitimately asking her out. Well..I know that I can't lie about anything, so I confirm that I am asking her out. Silence follows...Before Estrella quietly accepts the idea. We then discuss when, since Mr. Silva wants both Ben and I to have double dates, we'll have to have a flexible schedule. Exhaustion seems to be creeping up on both of us though, so we settle in for bed. However, just as I'm about to fall asleep, I turn towards a sleeping Estrella, and a question I asked myself earlier pops up.

Who would I choose to marry if I had to? Now, I can agree with both my gut and my heart…..

I would choose Estrella. A pure, graceful, and radiant princess. My heart belongs to her, and I'm sure she feels the same towards me. I've read enough romance novels and such to know about a woman's body language and expression in situations like this.

However, when and how am I going to confess to her?


	13. Chapter 13: A Devil's Arson

Estrella

I woke up cuddling a pleasant warmth. Soft yet firm...oh crap! I open my eyes to see Chris' face right near mine! Nearly falling out of bed, I try to calm myself down. Last night, Chris asked me out, and I accepted his offer. Hm. Now that I inspect his sleeping face, he looks just like a little kid. It's quirky, considering I'm a year younger than he is. Then again, we're in the same grade….Nevermind.

Slowly sliding out of bed, I start to get changed for school. Sigh. At least it's Friday, so the weekend would be an ideal time for a simple date alone with Chris. Once I'm changed, I decide to wake Chris up. Maybe I should wake him up like what I do to Sade when she won't stir from slumber? Tempting...but I know better. Sade is easy to tease, but Chris would probably hate me for it. So I gently shake him by his shoulder.

"Hm...five more minutes mom.." he moans as I keep shaking him. Heh. Just like a kid. Chris eventually gets up, and greets me while yawning. As he sleepily walks over to the washroom to change, I head over to the guest cot. Ben seems to be awake, but Sade is still sound asleep. Ben, who has sat up, comments on my lovey-dovey attitude with Chris. This causes me to blush, but I don't fluster like normal. Why? Cause it's partially true…

Once everyone has woken up (no cold water for Sade unfortunately), we head downstairs for breakfast. It's the same routine since the start of the new school year, but this time, Chris is having a hearty conversation with my father, while Ben is trying his best to keep Sade from falling asleep. Breakfast is uneventful as we finish and say goodbye to Father and Mother. Then we all walk to school together.

I think having the boys around helps our pace. Instead of the regular fifteen minute walk to school, it ends up being a five minute dash. However, we still need to split up for classes now. Sade has music, both Chris and Ben have science, and I...have language arts. Ugh.

Most of my friends would expect me to enjoy LA. My handwriting is superb and I can make my compositions eloquently flow. However, I can't seem to find any passion for writing. In fact, today, our teacher has assigned us to write a homemade excerpt for a romantic story. I'm doomed. Romantic stories? I've only read a few, so I'm going to need help for this one. Who do I ask though? Most of the girls in my LA class don't read that often, and the boys here only read action novels and comics. I'll ask my team about it at lunch. Our teacher also gives us an announcement, that a popular idol group is visiting after school to give a live performance! They call themselves HellFire, and I've been to one of their concerts before. They have relatively nice songs, but I always wondered why they smelled like charcoal and smoke all the time while they're on stage. Nevermind, I need to focus on class.

Lunchtime couldn't come any sooner. The meal options today are between a bread-crumb coated macaroni and cheese, or a teriyaki beef noodle soup. After picking up my soup, I scan the cafeteria for Sade and the others. My attention is immediately caught by a flash of crimson hair, so I quickly walk over and sit down. Everyone gives me a smile and greeting as we talk about our classes.

I learn that Ben and Chris found out how to make a variety of gunpowders for different types of ammunition, and Sade's class is asking about our next band performance. Then we discuss my LA assignment problem. Ben explains that his LA mark wasn't great, but Sade says she has an idea.

"Chris would probably know a thing or two. Why don't you talk with him outside?" she teases both Chris and I. Chris puts his hands in his face while blushing, but I just giggle and invite Chris to talk. This draws attention from multiple students, but I'm used to it. Chris and I head up to the school's roof, and I ask Chris how he can help.

"Well..I'm guessing Sade found out on our double date, but I love romance novels." he confesses. "I also write a few romance stories in my few time as well."

Aw..that's really cute. In fact, Chris and I start planning our individual date together. It's Thursday, and our next double date with Ben and Sade is this Sunday. So Chris and I plan our date for Friday. Then Chris brings out some paper (where did that come from?) and he starts writing out some ideas. However, he suggests we use some of the ideas for our date! I question it, but he explains that to write a good composition on a subject, you have to experience it first. Hm. He's not wrong, so we decide to visit a cafe, a waterpark, and a night festival. After what seems like minutes, a bell rings..oh crap, that was the end of school bell. Chris and I both look at each other, and we burst out laughing. The laughing fit continues until a loud announcement blares out.

"All students report to the amphitheater for the performance by the idol group HellFire!"

I'm just packing everything up when I see Chris bring out Scarlet Nightmare. He tells me he's got a bad feeling about HellFire, so he wants me on high alert. Agreeing with him, we head down.

Sade

Estrella's late. She not only skipped class, she hasn't shown up to the concert yet. At least Ben is here next to me. Now, HellFire is a great band, but I hate that smell that's always around them. Soon the lights dim and all of HellFire is on the stage. Five members in total. Going from left to right, we have Crystal, Von, Bella, Christian, and Jerad. Crystal and Bella could be described as gothic female jerks. They both specialize in hardcore rock, tattoos, and emotional assault. I'd hate to be on the receiving end of their insults. On the other hand, the three boys, Von, Christian, and Jerad are more brawn than brain. They've pressured fans into giving them money and praise. The only good thing about them are their songs...no scratch that. **Some** of their songs are okay. So once they take the stage, they start with a cheesy opening.

"Hello everyone! HellFire member Bella here to greet you all and give you a great time!" she screams, causing the crowd around Ben and I to roar. I'm expecting this attitude throughout...huh? Bella then asks us for some questions people may have. My hand shoots up and Bella picks me.

"Yes young lady? What might I help you with?" she spits in a sweet tone. Okay, time to push it.

"Why does your band always smell like an incinerator? I know it could fit the theme of your band, but why else?" I question. Bella falters, but waves it off as just the theme, as she cuts the question and answer period short. Bella also introduces the first song, called Arson. Then the lights go off..except for a small spark on the stage. Oh shoot. That's no small spark, that's a flame. Wait. Flame...song...Arson…

NO!

It all happened in a flash. First, the lights came on. Then Bella was holding a molotov instead of her microphone. The flaming bottle hit the ground and a fire immediately flared inside the amphitheater. Panic spread quickly, and the HellFire members have drawn weapons. Ben grabs my hand and urges me to run towards the exit. Following him, I just notice that Chris and Estrella have arrived in shock.

"Run! HellFire's a terrorist group or something!" I scream. Estrella takes that cue, but Chris says otherwise. He brings out Scarlet Nightmare and charges towards the stage! I'm about to scream, but I notice that Chris' clothes aren't burning, and he's in the fire! Oh wait..what was his new DNA again? Um….Phoenix DNA! That's what it was! That's weird, wouldn't it only affect Chris and not his clothes then? Oh well, we have to evacuate. Hopefully Chris knows what he's doing.

Christopher

I was expecting my clothes to burn up, but I wouldn't care either way. Five of HellFire's members are starting to spread out now. The two on the stage right now, Von and Bella, both have a molotov and a longsword. Not giving them time to realize I'm here, I quickly open fire with Scarlet Nightmare. Seems I caught them off guard, as they stumble off the stage. Calmly striding through the fire, they look terrified as Von screams at me.

"What kind of monster are you?!" he cries. In a panic, he orders Bella to throw her molotov at me. Even though Bella does follow through by throwing the molotov, the bottle hits me and only leaves me with a few glass cuts. Ow. They're going to seal up in about three minutes, but they still sting. Anyway, time to take back Yorthmire Academy. Von regains his wits and charges at me. Easily sidestepping his attack, I simply kick him into the fire. Ugh, between Bella's shrieks and Von's cries of agony from the fire, I'm starting to recall when...no. I have to focus. Ignoring Von, I walk over to Bella...she just sits there, like a broken puppet. Since she isn't anymore of a threat, I knock her out. Now then, to find the others….

It's insane how fast the fire is spreading, and I'm sure nearly half the school is ablaze right now. The three remaining HellFire members are Christian, Crystal, and Jerad. I've just spotted Christian amidst a burning corridor. He has multiple bottles filled with...gasoline!? I doubt these five are in a terrorist group, but that doesn't matter at this point. Christian spots me, and throws a gasoline bottle my direction. I slash it apart, breaking it and then the contents splatter over me. Christian seems taken aback with my immunity, but he doesn't falter unlike Von or Bella did. Instead, he rushes me and attempts to cut me with a combat knife. I'm not able to completely evade his attack though, as I receive a deep gash across my chest. Dang it..This is what I get for neglecting any form of armor. I return the favor tenfold by driving Scarlet Nightmare through his chest, potentially impaling his heart. Quickly recovering, I leave Christian's dying body to burn whilst I proceed further into the school.

If HellFire's been doing this for a while, then they're either searching for something or planning something bigger. Hm? I just stepped on something. Inspecting it, it looks like a stone with..embers inside? I'll hold onto it for now, since this may be what HellFire's looking for. Oh shoot! Just barely catching the noise, I dodge out of the way of a bullet from behind. Quickly turning and returning fire with Scarlet Nightmare, I realize that both Crystal and Jared are behind me. Crystal is armed with a sniper rifle, and Jared has two mini-uzis with daggers attached to them.

"You there! I just saw what you took! You're one too, a Phoenix aren't you?" he shrieks. Huh? Another person with Phoenix DNA? I thought only the ones who could've gotten their hands on the genetic vials from that facility were Team CEBS. This means...someone else found the facility or something. Great. Now I have this to deal with. Times like this call for some taunts. So I pull out the stone and wave it teasingly above my head.

"Looking for this? What's it called? Anyway, I'm not giving it to you."

He fumes in rage and seems to just call it a Blaze Stone. Oh well, I'll look into this later. Jared launches a frontal assault and Crystal lines another shot up. Jared unleashes a bullet storm while charging, so I'm stuck in position parrying his bullets, before he comes into melee range and I'm able to deeply cut him across his legs. AGH! Crystal fires, and the bullet goes straight through my left eye. Jared gets back up and stabs me in my chest while firing multiple bullets. Crap...I feel weak….really weak...I'm about to lose consciousness, but I'm able to stab Jared through his head, and direct my blade towards Crystal, firing off multiple rounds. I see Crystal's position explode while Jared falls off my blade, lifeless. All before I pass out myself.

 _Sometime later…_

Oh...my head. When I awake, vision has returned to my left eye, and I'm lying down in a hospital bed. Sitting up, I notice Estrella's right beside me, sleeping. Heh. I'll wake her up in a minute. Anyway, do I still have that Blaze Stone? It doesn't look like I'm wearing a patient gown, so I reach into my pocket and pull it out. Maybe I should do some research or ask Mahony about this. Oh right, what time is it? Checking my phone, it's still Thursday, and it's 6:37 PM right now. Okay then. I check the rest of my wounds, and everything else seems to have healed. Good, I'll still be able to go on my date with Estrella tomorrow. In fact, I really wanted to show her...Huh? Wait, where did I want to take her again? I remember talking with her about a few places...Oh no. Within my memories of Yorthmire Academy burning to the ground, I clearly remember one thing.

I died.


	14. Chapter 14: Foreboding Discoveries

Benjamin

I would say that it's a miracle that Chris survived, but he didn't. When the fire was extinguished, we found his...lifeless body within the burnt corridors. After many panic attacks, we contacted Mr. Drewstrife. He gave us both relief and worry. Chris would revive, but he potentially could lose some of his memories. That was all part of his new Phoenix DNA. Now I'm really curious about the full potential of everyone's genetic abilities. Like those rage attacks I have from time to time.

Chris was rushed to the Predator Unit HQ Hospital, and his vital signs came back online. Estrella stayed with him (lucky for Chris), and Sade went back to the Silva residence. I'm heading towards the Gria City Public Library to research some more on genetic abilities. Urk! Suddenly I feel rather..hungry? Angry? No, that's my killer instinct again. I need to get out of the city.

I reach the Melio Forest within minutes, thanks to my new form from my DNA infusion. I've turned into a midnight black wolf. At least I can still manage to think clearly, but just barely. Anyway, I have to satisfy my urges. Maybe there's a few wild animals around….

Good, I just found a pack of ten deer. Now then..wait for the right moment to strike...GO! Leaping forward with my claws, I'm able to kill eight of the deer, while the other two flee into the forest depths.

Huh, I can eat raw meat in wolf form, but I hope it won't leave a bad aftertaste in my mouth once I revert to human form. Oh right, I think I'll go visit the old Yelick genetic lab. So I finish eating the meat of a third deer before I leave the rest for other animals. Best not to be greedy after all, killing brings more excitement anyway.

The genetics lab is in complete ruin. What kind of explosives did Mr. Drewstrife use? Let's check it out. I enter the building and work my way towards the room where we fought Mr. Yelick. Wait, I hear clattering. Moving towards the sound, I reach the same room Mr. Yelick's corpse now lies in. The roof has been blown open, but most of the room seems intact. In the far end of the room, I notice a group of hooded figures. I can hear them from here, even though they're whispering.

"Today's a good haul!"

"These vials certainly go for high prices, but do any of you know what they do?"

"I heard something about altering your DNA, but I don't think we should try that."

Crud! I thought the explosion would destroy those vials! Well, if they're curious about it, maybe I'll show them. There's no guidelines on unauthorized killing in the Predator Unit Handbook after all. Quietly sneaking behind a containment vat, I peek around the vat to see that the hooded figures are loading crates of vials onto a cart. Crates of them? How on earth are there so many vials left?! I'll report this to Mr. Drewstrife later, but for now..let's spill blood.

Well, that was pathetic. Those hooded figures didn't even fight back. At least it allows me to smash some of these vials. So I throw vial after vial against the floor, making a giant DNA puddle. Okay, now to head back to Faygold.

Once I reach Predator Unit HQ, I revert back to human form. Blegh..I knew I'd have an aftertaste of raw meat in my mouth. So I make my way towards Mr. Drewstrife's office, where he formally greets me.

"Ah, Benjamin. Welcome. You look rather distressed, so I will save the business at hand to hear you out first. Go ahead." he states. So I report my findings from the Yelick genetic lab, and what's going on now. Mr. Drewstrife ponders, and then asks if I can pass this on to Chris so he can find a solution for this. I agree, but then he mentions the other business.

"Your family is here to see you."

No. Nononononono! I don't want to know what they'll think! Just as I'm losing it, the door opens. My mother, father, and little sister are all here. Immediately, I'm forced to sit down, and Mr. Drewstrife sits opposite from my family and I.

"Mr. Drewstrife, we are very concerned about our son being in the Predator Units." my dad starts off with a typical question. Mr. Drewstrife doesn't respond, but just listens intently. Then my dad demands for the right to remove me from such a dangerous environment. This...is making me sick. If I need to, I'm revealing the truth about my life. My family only knows about my enlistment into the Predator Units. They have no idea about my partnership with Chris, disrupting drug trades, and blowing up illegal establishments. So as my father keeps rambling on, I look at my mother. She seems to have a glum demeanor, and my sister doesn't seem to be any happier. Mr. Drewstrife tries to speak, but my dad cuts him off and suddenly starts demanding...me.

"Ben is not staying here! He has a family and school to deal with!" Yorthmire Academy has been destroyed in an arson, so we have to give him a transfer." he says while grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the door. Luckily, I've had experience escaping his grip before, so I wriggle free and hide behind Mr. Drewstrife. Oh boy. Dad has a furious glare on his face now. Alright, time to spit out the truth.

"Look Dad, I don't care about the life I've been forced into! You've always sheltered me, but what good is that if I never see the world. All the war, beauty, and love? That's why I've been running away, and sneaking out at night. I joined up with Chris, and we formed the rest of Team Cerberus! Now we put our talents to better use as Predator Units, rather than just hanging around and waiting for our time to end. You want to stop me? Well go screw yourself!"

My dad just stares, before Mr. Drewstrife speaks up.

"Ben is right. He is free to choose his own path now. You don't have a say in it. I suggest you leave now, before I allow Ben here to escort you off the premise."

My family is just in shock, and when my dad tries to argue further, Mr. Drewstrife nods at me. I draw my revolver, and "guide" my family to the door. Both my mom and sister are weeping, and that really hurts. I couldn't care less about my dad though. After that ordeal, Mr. Drewstrife asks if I want a spot in the HQ's living quarters. I politely decline, reassuring him that I'll find lodging for myself. Then I leave. Since I'm in Faygold, I'll go visit Chris.

Christopher

Whew. Glad I was able to leave the hospital early. Estrella nearly crushed me when she threw herself at me. Luckily, I caught her and reassured her of our date. Then she left to find Sade, and I've arrived at home. I can't believe I died though. I only forgot a place, but what happens if I lose something more important? Yikes, even though I'll revive, the prospect of death is scary. This is giving me a headache, so I decide to visit the cellar and grab a bottle of wine.

I'm underage, but this shouldn't hurt. Just a sip makes me cringe though. Did alcohol always taste like bitter vinegar though? While I choke the stuff down, I head to the mansion's study. I notice something interesting while scanning the shelves. It's a weapon smithing guide. Bringing it over to the study's desk and opening it, I notice how well organized it is. Swords, bows, axes, etc. Just then, the doorbell rang.

I ran to greet whoever it was, but standing there was Ben, with a cold, depressed look on his face. Quickly ushering him inside, I pour another glass of wine for him. He chugs the drink without restraint. Then he speaks.

"Chris..Mr. Drewstrife wants you to see him. I found something unsettling in the Yelick genetic lab.."

Oh. I'll go visit Mahony in a second, but I then ask Ben what's up with the look on his face. He explains about his family, and what happened back at HQ.  
Bloody hell. I'm about to ask if Ben wants to stay, but that would only be a temporary solution. Oh, I know! I make Ben promise he'll stay in the mansion while I check up with Mahony. Then I make a mad dash for Predator Unit HQ.

 _Five minutes later…_

I stop sprinting when I'm outside Mahony's office, then I knock. When Mahony's approval comes from the other side, I enter and greet him using his first name instead. He laughs as he's glad I'm dropping the formal tone. He had a point after all, since he was on a team with my mother, it makes sense why I should be more open as well. Then I ask if we can get down to business.

"Ah yes. You must've heard the news from Ben. The thing is, Ben found that there's a black market for genetics now. At the Yelick genetic lab, it seems as if a majority of the vials survived the blast of the charges that another team set after yours had left. The genetic abilities are spreading like candy, but do you still have that Blaze Stone from the burning ruins of Yorthmire Academy?"

Oh that? I reach into my pocket and pull it out, and Mahony then gives me a choice. I can crush the stone here to strengthen the Phoenix DNA within me, or I can leave it here for research. Strengthen my DNA? That sounds dangerous and selfish, so I decide to leave it here. Then Mahony stands up and asks me to follow him to the HQ's forge. The forge huh? Maybe I can use it to forge custom weapons then…

Upon entering the forge, I'm met with an unpleasant aroma of smoke. Mahony guides me over to a station, where a small table with an ammo chamber and hundreds of small vials lie.

"Chris, this is a new modification for Scarlet Nightmare. Just crafted today..It will let you drain the DNA out of others and into these vials. That way, we can use them more responsibly, rather than with black market activity."

I'm somewhat skeptical. Sure, it's good to stop the genetic black market, but to use the DNA more responsibly? If every Predator Unit got the same power, it would probably be abused. So I question Mahony. He holds his hands up defensively and explains himself.

"Oh no, we're not injecting them into soldiers, we're using them to forge weapons, ammo, and such. In fact, by using this modification, you can then shoot these vials out as if they were the most concentrated form of elemental magic."

That's better. If we just use them for ammunition and weapons, then it should be fine. A weapon is easy to take away from someone after all. Then Mahony gives me one more task.

"Once you've attached your mod, I'm accepting guardianship over you. You will transfer to Redmiara Academy tomorrow, since it seems to be crawling with illegal genetic students."

Drat. I was hoping to skip school for a while!


	15. Chapter 15: Love in the Air

Benjamin

Chris took an hour to get back, and I'm still not drunk. Funny, I consumed the whole bottle of wine that Chris left on the kitchen table. He comes in and seems to be surprised I've done so, but he looks at me once and brushes it off.

"You have been "sneaking" drinks sometimes."

I smirk at this, but Chris soon changes the topic. Living conditions. Obviously I can't go home, and if I stay here, I have a bad feeling that my parents will find me soon. So Chris proposes something. He asks if I would like to transfer to Redmiara Academy with him. Huh? Where'd this..oh wait. Yorthmire Academy is cinders now, so we'll need to complete our education elsewhere. Alright. So we decide to stay up late filling out the applications Mr. Drewstrife gave us.

Chris has his mansion, and with a large sum of money he gives me, it'll provide an ideal start for my school dorm accommodations. Oh right, Redmiara Academy is in Surgh, the next city over from Faygold. Also, we have to inform Estrella and Sade, since they might want to join us as well. So I send a quick text message before Chris slides over a document.

Disruption Mission: Illegal Genetic Trade

Target: Gria City Office Complex#007

Members: Christopher, Benjamin (Team CEBS)

Oh wow. A mission now? Well, it's not like we were still in the middle of our applications. Chris dashes upstairs to prepare his weapons and armor, while I analyze my revolver and Midnight Justifier. Luckily, Mr. Drewstrife had allowed us to keep our armor whenever we wanted it to be. Chris comes down from upstairs wearing his crimson spiked armor with magic gauntlets, Nightbane slung around his shoulder, Scarlet Nightmare in ring form on his left hand.

After I've donned my midnight armor, we both head outside towards an awaiting transport. Then we travel towards our target. Hopefully Estrella and Sade won't be too irritated that we accepted a mission without them. Anyhow, once the transport stops, Chris and I roll out of the transport to storm the office. We calmly walk inside, but we still attract the attention of a few office workers. Okay, the document said the trade was happening on the second floor. Let's get moving then.

We end up taking the stairs since the elevator was backed up with traffic. Still, Chris and I waste no time running up to the next floor. A deadly silence surrounds us as we burst through the door to the second floor. It seems as if we've walked right in on the trade. Multiple hooded figures are passing trays of vials around, so Chris and I skip the diplomacy and open fire.

A gunfight between us two and the gangsters has triggered multiple alarms, probably scaring off most of the other workers within the building. I've taken cover behind a few tables to dodge most of the gunfire. Chris has drawn Nightbane while jumping behind a cubicle. Whatever happens, we can't let any of them get away!

Christopher

Blam! Blam! Blam! The sounds of pistols and Nightbane fill the office, but I've neutralized at least four of the gangsters. Click! Oh shoot, dead man's click! I gotta reload. Just as I'm reaching into my pocket for another clip, a gangster has flanked both Ben and I! Quickly drawing Scarlet Nightmare, I'm able to blast a hole in his head before he's able to open fire. Luckily, the rest of them seem to have surrendered. So Ben and I call Mahony to get another squad here for the arrests. Once they arrive, Ben and I decide to return to my mansion.

 _Twenty minutes later…_

I've settled into the study alongside Ben to get ready for our school transfer. It's the day after tomorrow. Oh right, I have my date with Estrella tomorrow as well! Wait a minute, crap! I haven't prepared an outfit! Or a gift! Ben has just noticed my panic attack whilst he's reading another book on weapon design. Wait..weapon design? That's it! I need to use the Predator Unit HQ's forge early tomorrow morning! I'm sure Mahony can hook me up with the materials. Okay, now for my outfit. I run upstairs to my wardrobe and fling it open. I can't wear my cloak, that's just in bad taste. So I choose a simple dark blue shirt with green stripes, a pair of brown khakis, and a pair of black sneakers. Then I return to the study and start reading the weapon design book I left behind before visiting Mahony. A new school gives me a chance to keep a low profile this time. So I need to make a new weapon to use in school duels. In fact, I don't even want to make a gunblade. Maybe I'll keep it simple with a longsword. Longswords are meant to be versatile, so hopefully I can use it effectively. However, I do want it to fit my DNA now. So here's my plan:

Name: Blazefury

Material: Pyromite (Bright orange blade will catch on fire when magic is channeled through.)

Next, I'll plan Estrella's gift. I want to make both a new spellblade and katana for her. The question is, what do I use? Yawn..Maybe I'll sleep on it. So I let Ben know I'm heading to bed, and drag myself back upstairs.

 _The next day..._

I woke up at around 5:23 AM. Leaving a note for Ben, I grab my usual crimson cloak, sweater, jeans, gloves, and head out towards Predator Unit HQ. The forge is always open, but most of the time it's up to the individuals to craft their weapons, armor, and ammo. So once I get there, only two others are there forging something. That's good, since this means there may be more materials available. Because there's a community resource table that's replenished every morning. I find the Pyromite I need, along with Psimite and Exoril. The Pyromite is for my longsword, the Psimite is for Estrella's gift, and the Exoril is for crafting elemental ammunition that can be used by Nightbane.

I finish Blazefury and my ammunition before a text comes in on my phone. Oh, it's from Estrella!

"Chris, can we please move our date to 10:00 AM since school is out? P.S: We're discussing school transfers."

Great! It's 7:21 AM! I gotta finish Estrella's gift!

 _Around two hours later.._

Estrella

Darn it! I'm gonna be late! We promised to meet at the Java Junction in Gria City's shopping district, but I was hindered when multiple servants asked to drive me! Anyway, I've reached the cafe and I'm looking around for Chris. Oh, there's that familiar flash of crimson hair. Chris isn't wearing any clothes to match his hair though, and his green with blue striped shirt is refreshing. It looks like he has a long metal case today. Is that for Nightbane? I don't think so….Anyway, it looks like he's been here for a while, so I happily bound towards him..oh wait! I quickly look at my reflection in a window. I'm wearing a pink dress just for today, along with having my silver hair shown for the whole world, rather than hiding it under a cloak. I have a duffel bag full of supplies as well. Of course, I hear voices around me.

"Wait, it's Estrella Silva!"

"What is she doing out here?"

Pfft..time to shock everyone. Running up to the Java Junction, I jump Chris! He's in a fluster as he barely manages to catch me. This catches the attention of everyone, just as I planned. Chris then puts me down and asks if I want something to drink.

I've ordered a vanilla latte, while Chris is sipping a caramel hot chocolate. So we decide to check our date to-do list. So after the cafe, we're going to visit an arcade and then a waterpark. I also have a little gift for Chris after the date. It's a silver necklace with a phoenix made of red crystal. Ulp. I'm not sure if Chris liked jewellry, and I couldn't get any information from Ben about this beforehand. Oh well. After finishing our drinks, and we head towards the arcade. Shoot, I forgot what happened when I played against Chris in Arcana Heart 3. Hopefully we play something else..

Chris asks me if I want to play Time Crisis. Good, it's a co-op game. Oh. It's one of those rail shooter games. I suck at these.

"Game Over." comes the voice from the arcade machine. I've died like five times, whilst Chris is still on his first life. As I spectate him, I notice how quick his reflexes are. He never misses a beat between reloads as well. This is why he can use Nightbane so effectively. Oh great, I hear gawkers behind us. They're using typical remarks like "Who's this guy hanging out with the Estrella Silva?". Honestly, how arrogant can they be? Like they can do any better...wait, I contradicted myself. Whoops.

Chris and I decide to visit the Soaring Waterfalls waterpark. People may think waterparks are only for children, but I think everyone should enjoy a bit of childlike fun. So once we arrive, Chris and I split up to change into our swimsuits. Sigh..This is when most of the gawkers come around. I examine the swimsuit I bought for today, which is a white one piece with a little trim, unlike the one my mother suggested..it was rather skimpy. She even teased me before I left today, and her words are stuck in my head causing me to blush profusely.

"Estrella! Chris will love this! If you don't come home on time I'll know what happened!"

Ugh! My mother really needs to stop trying to teach me her methods (funny, since she used to be a health teacher...oh gross!). Once I've changed, I head out into the waterpark, where I'm met with a blazing sun. So many people are here to escape the heat. Chris is standing there wearing a black waterproof shirt, along with a pair of ebony trunks with red stripes. Heh, I can still see his abs even though he's covered them….what am I thinking!? They're still impressive though.

"Estrella? Your nose is bleeding, are you okay?" Chris' remark sends me into a fluster as I desperately try to wipe my nose. He seems to have a glint in his eye as he asks if his abs set me off. Sigh..I decide to admit to how impressive they are. Chris laughs, then he grabs my hand and drags me towards a pool which is hosting an obstacle course! We've been thrown into this as multiple people are attempting to cross. Luckily, the course is similar to those I used to train on as a child. With that training, I'm able to make it through the course with grace. This draws the attention of those gawkers I was worried about. Oh well, it looks like Chris isn't having the same experience on the course that I did. He's fallen off the obstacles like four times.

After three more attempts, Chris has made it through, but he's soaking. So Chris asks if I'm hungry. Ironically, as he asks, his stomach growls loudly. Haha. We'd better change and grab something then. I'd like to stay longer, but I'm curious about that case Chris was carrying earlier. So Chris treats me to a rice bowl at a stand within the waterpark, and we begin to wrap our date up.

It's around 5:14 PM, and I'm sitting beside Chris on a park bench. He's got that case with him, just as I have his necklace in my duffel bag. Oh right, I have to ask Chris about school. My parents are wondering what school I want to transfer, but I want to know where Chris is going.

"Mahony wants me to transfer to Redmiara Academy in Surgh. If you want to come, I need to inform you that I'll need to find people who have genetic material stolen from the Yelick genetic lab, so would you be able to help me?" Chris asks with a serious tone. Now, I'll have to talk it over with my parents, but I agree to Chris' offer. The smile he puts on afterwards is almost enough to make my nose start bleeding again. Then he reaches for the case and hands it to me. Taking it in my hands, it's a sleek black wooden case with an ornate pink ribbon. Yikes, talk about light, I thought it would be heavier. Chris urges me to open it. Opening the end, two handles prominently stick out. Woah…

Inside the case, are two katanas. One made of Psimite, like Moonlight but with an orange blade. While the other is a diamond blue Etherine spellblade, and it's a kodachi like Starfury! Chris made these? He explains to me that he had just recently learned a bit about weapon smithing, so he wanted to make a special gift for me.

"Sorry if the blade is a bit crude compared to yours, but try it out." he bows his head as if he had just been humiliated in the worst fashion.

I grasp the blades firmly, jump off the bench, and start with a blade dance of fire. Wow, these seem to glide through the air a lot more fluently than Moonlight or Starfury. I even find new names carved onto the hilt. The katana is named Sunrise, and the kodachi is called Celeste. Chris apologized for the crude design, but they're actually quite elegant. He's still bowed over.

"Chris? Stand up. I love your gift, so face me." I request. Chris has just risen his head when I lunge forward. Chu! I kiss Chris on the cheek. He turns beet red and starts stammering while I giggle and hug him. It takes around five minutes before he can get a response out. He's still blushing, but he is joyful that I love his gift. So I rummage through my duffel bag and bring out the small box containing the phoenix necklace. Chris carefully takes the box and opens it. His eyes seem to have a glint in them once again as he examines the necklace. Then he smirks, oh no. Suddenly, Chris grabs my hand, bows over, and kisses the top of it.

"Thank you, Princess." is all he says before I lose it this time. What kind of remark was that? It was cheesy...but beautiful. On that note, Chris and I say goodbye to each other.

We need to plan another date soon.

Christopher

After Estrella and I parted ways, I hopped on the train and examined my present further. It's gorgeous. The fact that Estrella chose a Phoenix means she was thinking about the gift, and the elegant craft suits a gift she would give to someone.

The remark I used to thank her was pretty cliche, but I thought it would fit Estrella. However, I did get a lovely peck on the cheek. Hm..I'm sure I'd marry Estrella if I had to, but I'm still a little confused about my feelings. Whatever, I'll cross that bridge when I get to it.

So five minutes later, I'm back at my mansion. Once inside, I find Ben snoozing on my living room couch with all sorts of books on the floor. Heh, must've been trying to get ready for tomorrow. Oh well, I should probably get some sleep. The one concerning thing about Ben's preparation is that he has three empty bottles of wine around him as well.

In my room, I quickly strip down to my undershirt and shorts. I'll wear the necklace Estrella gave me tomorrow on top of my new Redmiara Academy uniform. Which includes a black blazer, pants, white shirt, and great...a tie.

Exhaustion settles in, and I collapse into bed.


	16. Chapter 16: The Hunt Begins

Christopher

Yawn...My alarm blares at around 6:15 AM. I slam the snooze button whilst dragging myself out of bed. Walking over to my wardrobe, I start dressing into my new school uniform. Once I've put it on (excluding that stupid tie), I put Estrella's gift around my neck. Okay. Inspecting myself in a mirror, I sheath Blazefury in a belt holster, and slip Scarlet Nightmare on my left finger.

Then I head downstairs to make a quick breakfast. Ben still hasn't woken up, so I jump on his sleeping form within my living room on the couch. With a rude awakening, Ben heads out early to secure his dorm housing. Apart from that, I decide to walk over my plans for today.

By using Blazefury, I should be able to draw attention away from who I really am. I don't want to broadcast that I'm in the Predator Units, nor do I want to openly mention I'm from the Ravenmore Family, which I'm presuming is famous across Attaria. Before heading out myself, I resign to my mother's grave to say good morning and tell her a bit about what's happening in my life. Then I leave for Surgh, with a brown bookbag dangling from my shoulder as I rush towards the train.

Just reaching the train in time, I settle into a seat and decide to read a romance novel I brought along.

 _Ten minutes later…_

Checking the time, it's about 6:45 AM. Redmiara Academy's classes start at 7:25 AM, so I'll have time to become familiar with the school first. As the train comes to a stop, I throw my novel back into my bookbag and step out onto the station platform. Fortunately Redmiara Academy is nearby, so I start walking and blending in within a crowd of other students. I won't be able to do this when I reach my homeroom anyway. Why? Introductions.

After dropping by the faculty office, I head towards classroom 3-B. The teacher I spoke with told me that two more new students will be in my class. Hm. I think I have an idea to who they are, and upon reaching the door, I hear a few introductions starting already.

"Hello, my name is Estrella Silva. Coming from Yorthmire Academy, I hope to have a nice "rest of year" here!"

"Benjamin Rudemo. A pleasure to meet you. I came here with my friends like Estrella here. The other one is coming."

Then, as if this was planned from the start, I open the door, run to the middle, and introduce myself.

"Christopher Ravenmore. Close friend of both Ben and Estrella here. Nice to meet you."

The teacher looks surprised, but he quickly clears his throat and asks us to sit down. Then he gives each of us a package of material to catch up on..great. Class starts once we sit down. Luckily, Ben is only two seats in front of me, and Estrella is sitting beside me. Already I see boys ogling Estrella. Gross, but I'd better focus on class for now.

Mr. Jackson, our homeroom teacher shows us how Redmiara Academy focuses on combat and magic rather than having typical school subjects. A huge difference from Yorthmire, which had normal subjects like math and science. Instead, we have history focused on magic and war, along with many combat classes. So Ben, Estrella, and I get our timetables for the remainder of the school year. Oh cool, I have a few classes on swordplay, along with an archery class today.

The homeroom bell rings, and a group of boys are already trying to make moves on Estrella. She seems quite disgusted as she runs out of class, but not before saying goodbye to me. This makes the boys come towards me.

"How?"  
"Why?"

Well, time for a word of advice. I simply tell them to act gentlemanly, and to stop drooling at Estrella. This causes them to frantically wipe their mouths while glaring at me. So I give them a smug grin before I leave, just to signal the fact that they have no chance in hell with Estrella.

Swordplay was relatively uneventful, but maybe that's because I wasn't chosen for any duels. After all, students were only provided with a suit of basic silver combat armor. Personal weapons were still allowed though. Estrella was sitting next to me the whole class, and just as class was about to end..Growl… Her stomach started to rumble. Fortunately, it's time for lunch!

The cafeteria in Redmiara Academy has a more nature based theme around it. Even the menu has items such as herb crusted hash browns or the "Nature's Bounty" omelette. In a way, it reminds me of Whisperwind. I spot Ben at a table with a plate of hashbrowns, so Estrella and I sit there without hesitation. Oh right, I ask where Sade is. Estrella mentions how Sade would be transferring in tomorrow, due to a few academic issues she had to discuss with Mr. and Mrs. Silva. Okay then, but now for the more serious conversation, about hunting down students with genetic DNA from the Yelick genetic lab. Ben says he has a few leads, but Estrella hasn't found anything yet. Ben hands me a document with the potential "contacts".

Hm..a few first years, some second, but mostly third years. That's strange, I thought that there would be more first years, since the DNA would give them a significant advantage in combat. I'll investigate tomorrow, but for now, we have a few more classes to get through.

Next up, magical studies. Our teacher is explaining advanced shielding and projectile magic techniques. She calls two "star" students up, Mariana Mctague and Ignaz Semuels. Mariana is a tall blonde girl and Ignaz is an average jet black haired boy. They're asked to duel each other with only their magic. Immediately, Ignaz seems to create a blazing orange aura around him. Wait...that's not normal. Even the strongest fire magic only creates a light orange field. Oh, the contact list! I quickly rummage through my bookbag and scan the list for Ignaz's name. Found it, and because it's an orange aura, he must have Phoenix DNA like me. The duel's starting, so I'll just observe for now.

Ignaz unleashes a storm of holy fire before Mariana raises her own defensive magic. Her field is a normal white color though, and she wasn't on the list anyway. The fight seemed equal however, even though Ignaz had an unfair advantage. It ended in a tie. Mariana looked exhausted, but Ignaz looked fine. That's a pretty obvious sign that he's not normally that way. At least the duel took the whole class.

After school, Ben, Estrella, Sade, and I met up by the train station to discuss our mission here. Ben's going to skulk around campus to find more names for the contact list, Estrella and Sade are to socialize with students to discreetly gain information, and I'll return to my mansion to strategize. We're also having a double date later this week.

Once I've reached my mansion, I head out to pray and meditate by my mother's grave. Surprisingly, I don't feel hungry, so I decide to start on the mission plans. Ben texts me a few more names, while Estrella and Sade give me some blackmail material.

Just before bed, I examine a picture Mahony framed and sent to me. The picture of my mother and father's team. It's been a while since I looked at this, so it seems more nostalgic now.

How long has it been? It was three years ago when mom went missing. Then dad disappeared months later, and the only I was left with was the Yelick Family and Scarlet Nightmare. Now I have a team to lead and blood on my hands. A strange feeling washed over me as I flopped into bed and fell asleep.

Then the nightmare began…

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Cliffhanger! If you wish to find out about Team CEBS' destiny, look forward to the next story in the series: Eternal Hunt

Thank you for the views, follows, and favorites guys!

-CJwat15


	17. Extra: Team CEBS Character Bios

**Author's Note**

Here's a little something as thanks for the views! Hope to see you guys at the sequel!

* * *

Christopher Ravenmore

Nickname: Chris (By Team CEBS and most friends)

Age: 16

Predator Unit Division: Falcon

Hair Color: Raven black with red streaks (Crimson), short and spiky.

Eye Color: Ocean blue

Influence: Myself (CJwat15) as an OC.

Personality

Coming from the Ravenmore Family, Chris is an experienced fighter with a set of wings. He is normally carefree, but he becomes a deadly opponent in the field and when he desires to protect his loved ones.

His fighting style is the same that runs in his family. One sword, no shield. Chris suffers from a lack of balance in his fighting sometimes. However, the death of his mother actually gives Chris his resolve. Chris is surprisingly resilient, both emotionally and physically in combat. Chris also strives to uphold a certain sense of chivalry, and he becomes furious when females are in trouble.

Weapons

Scarlet Nightmare (Custom Gunblade)

-The Ravenmore Family's signature legacy weapon.

-Holds 100 explosive shells in the chamber.

-Has been modified to drain certain DNA out of others.

-Can use the DNA as special elemental rounds.

Blazefury (Longsword)

-Chris' main dueling weapon.

-Used to keep Scarlet Nightmare hidden.

-Blade becomes coated in fire when the wielder channels magic through it.

Nightbane (Flayer S-Class Carbine)

-Uses three types of ammo. Elemental Exoril bullets, armor piercing Isogen shots, and normal .45 cal rifle rounds.

Genetic Fusion: Phoenix

-Resurrection, at the cost of memories.

-Fast wound recovery (Around 1-3 minutes).

-Grants wings that are ablaze when unfurled.

-Grants immunity to fire and any other form of blaze.

-Access to a deadly arsenal of fire and holy magic.

-Can find and use Blaze Stones to enhance abilities even further.

* * *

Estrella Silva

Nickname: Princess (By Christopher)

Age: 15

Predator Unit Division: Swan

Hair Color: Pristine silver, is either long and straight or tied up in two ponytails.

Eye Color: Blazing ruby

Influence: None

Personality

Estrella has been raised around a standard of elegance and royalty, which she strives to uphold. Her family is well known, but she hates the number of potential suitors that seek her hand, due to their impure intentions. This caused her to have a hatred for most boys.

So she developed her dual wielding skills and spellblade techniques instead of chasing after boys like most of her classmates. Her perfected reflexes and such give her the quickest fighting style out of Team CEBS.

Estrella has become very insightful to other's intentions, and this is further emphasized when she gains her genetic fusion.

Weapons

Moonlight (Katana)

-Inspired by Estrella's anime hobby.

-Slender blade that has a similar color to the moon.

Starfury (Kodachi, Spellblade)

-Jagged blade with runes designed to be a magic catalyst.

-Cannot use restorative magic.

Sunrise (Katana)

-A gift from Chris, it has a more crudely made blade than Moonlight.

-Surprisingly, it swings more elegantly than Moonlight.

-Bright orange blade.

Celeste (Kodachi, Spellblade)

-Unlike Starfury, this can use simple restorative magic.

-Aqua blue blade.

Dart Blaster (Wrist mounted)

-Uses five types of darts: Morphus, Nitril, Exoril, Tranquilizer, and Grapple.

Genetic Fusion: Angel

-No wings, but a wide variety of holy magic.

-Can sense the evil intentions in anyone. Lies, rumors, etc.

-Can heal others at the cost of her own life energy.

-Extended lifespan.

-Can find and use Holy Feathers, which are just like Blaze Stones for Chris.

* * *

Benjamin Rudemo

Nickname: Ben (By Team CEBS)

Age:17

Predator Unit Division: Wolverine

Hair Color: Purple hair, slightly long and can cover half of his face. He also has a pair of wolf ears.

Eye Color: Ebony black.

Influence: One of my best friends in real life.

Personality

Ben is a very quiet yet brooding male. He's become desensitized to blood and killing from his personal missions. After abandoning his family, he truly becomes a loner. Team CEBS is his only family now.

His skills come from a few gang activities he got involved in while growing up. Ben is streetwise, discreet, and brutal.

Ben's fighting style comes from his desire to be adaptable like Chris. By having two forms for his weapon, he is able to hold his own because of his superior agility and balance compared to Chris. His mediocre resilience and endurance in combat prevent him from taking on large groups of foes.

Weapons

Midnight Justifier (Transforming Knife/Glaive)

-A purple ribbon is attached, allowing the knife/glaive to be thrown and easily retrieved with a simple tug.

-Ebony colored blade.

Betrayal (9mm Revolver)

-Ben may use different pistols, but this is his new regular sidearm.

-He named it Betrayal after abandoning his family for good.

-Can be used in combination with magic and different types of ammo.

Genetic Fusion: Wolf

-Night vision, enhanced senses, improved agility.

-Develops a twisted personality when it comes to killing and blood.

-Strengthen abilities by satiating the natural craving for flesh.

-Grows a pair of wolf ears and fur in certain body places.

-Can turn into a midnight black wolf if need be.

* * *

Sade Silva

Nickname: None

Age: 14

Predator Unit Division: Parakeet

Hair Color: Golden yellow, short and flat.

Eye Color: Emerald green.

Influence: None

Personality

Sade has a similar hatred for boys like her sister. However, she became friends with Ben and Chris much quicker than Estrella. Due to her age, Sade tends to be slightly naive. Her insight is lacking and she only can handle so much at close quarters. She more than makes up for it with her magical abilities and innocent demeanor.

Estrella trained Sade the best she could with swords, but Sade was more interested with music and magic. Sade wanted to start a band, and the rest of Team CEBS helped that dream soar.

The flute extension Sade carries around is the only thing she can use at close range besides her weak fists. Her spellbook comes with the widest variety of magic, even with the genetic fusions of her other team members. She also has a pouch of knives for quick range.

Weapons

Swan Song (Magical Flute)

-Requires the extension to use at close range. The extension also increases the power of Sade's magic.

-When it doesn't have the extension, Sade uses it as a normal instrument that can be enhanced with magic.

Arcane Tome (Spellbook)

-A modified spellbook that carries all of Sade's powerful spells.

Throwing Knives

-Sade can infuse these knives with magic.

Genetic Fusion: Fairy

-Grows a small pair of wings that can used to hover for short periods of time.

-Enhanced proficiency with all instruments.

-Powerful elemental magic along with more power in her spellbook.

-Slightly improved lifespan.

-Can brew homemade Fairy Dew Elixirs to enhance abilities.


End file.
